Its a Beautiful Life (Yunjae)
by AchanraNalla
Summary: FF ini menceritakan mengenai Masalah masalah yang dihadapi Yunjae sampai mereka mempunyai keluarga sendiri. (Warning Alur Maju Mundur)
1. Chapter 1

Haiii ihihi, ini adalah FF pertama saya, kalau ada masukan dan saran silahkan comment aja. Terimakasih banyak dan selamat membacaa

Tittle : its a Beautiful Life

Cast : Yunjae, Mr & Mrs Jung, dan masih banyak seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : Romance,Family,Angst

Rate : T (M kemungkinan nggak)

Warning : boyslove, Mpreg, Alur Maju mundur,

Gwangju, 3 November 2013

"Dia itu Sakit Jung Yunhoo! Kau akan membuat kelurga ini Malu! Apalagi Akhir akhir ini Keluarga kita sedang di sorot oleh Media! Pikirkan itu Baik baik!" Teriak Wanita Cantik yang sudah berusia lanjut.

"...maaf Umma tapi aku akan tetap pada pendirianku"

"Yaah! Dengarkan kata Umma! Apa kau mau anak anakmu nanti mempunyai umma seorang Namja!"

"Umma berhenti berkata seperti itu terus! Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku yakin jika memang aku akan memiliki anak kelak, suatu saat mereka pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaan ini."

Namja nan Tampan dan Gagah itupun bergegas keluar dari rumah besar tersebut dengan membawa koper.

"Yahh! Jung Yunho! Lihat saja apa kata Umma nanti!"

Pulau Jeju, 5 Januari 2015

Indahnya suasana di Pulau ini, Suara laut yang menghampiri Pesisir Pantai, Langit yang Cerah, dan Udara yang Bersih jauh dari Hiruk pikuk suasana Kota. Terdapat Rumah yang sederhana yang agak jauh dari rumah rumah lainnya. Rumah ini dihuni oleh dua namja yang terlihat sedang membersihkan rumah dihari libur ini.

"Booo, Booo Vas bunga dari Ayah ini ditaruh dimana?!" Panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh Suami yang Gagah ini kepada istrinya.

Terlihat sang Namja Cantik keluar dari kamar dengan memakai Bando dikepalanya, serta masker dimulutnya.

"Vas bunga itu ditaruh di Meja kecil diluar saja"

sepasang suami istri ini sedang sibuk, lihat saja ruang tamu maupun ruang Keluarga yang berantakan dipenuhi dengan kadus kardus dan barang barang. Lalu didekatny ada kamar yang juga sedang dirapihkan (bukan kamar utama).

"Yunhoo, tolong bawakan sapu yang ada diteras"

"Baiklaah Boojae" teriak Yunho dari Balkon Belakang

"yaampun, ckck" jaejoong si Namja Cantik menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan acaranya membersihkan rumah diRuang Keluarga, saat ia sedang membersihkan Foto diatas Perapian, ia melihat Foto fotonya bersama Yunho, ada foto Yunho yang memakai Jas Rapih sedang melakukan Speach didepan orang banyak. Ada foto Jaejoong sedang tersenyum Cantik, sampai Foto Pernikahan mereka. Ia mengambil foto Pernikahan Yunho dan dirinya, lalu menatapnya.

"hehh... sudah setahun berlalu.. , kau tahu Yunho, Jalan Hidup kita ini penuh dengan Tantangan. Tapi.. kau selalu ada untukku dalam keadaan apapun"

ia tersenyum lalu mengembalikan foto itu kembali. Iapun kembali melihat foto foto yang lain yang berjejer, matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Frame kosong dengan bingkai bergambar anak anak kecil. Raut wajahnya pun kembali berubah menjadi sendu.

'Cup'! segera ia menengok kebelakang

"Ini dia sapunya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho tepat dibelakang jajejoong.

"Aishh kau ini mengaggetkan ku saja, tidaak aku sedang merapihkan foto foto saja"

Ucap jajejoong sambil mengusap usap pipinya karna dikecup oleh suaminya.

"hei Yeobo" Tiba tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

"mm?"

"mm... sejujurnya, aku merindukan Umma dan Appa"...

Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Lalu menatapnya dengan keseriusan.

"apa yang kau katakan?!"

"apaa? Aku hanya mengatakan aku merindukan mereka, sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu umma dan appa"

"Jung jaejoong jangan katakan yang tidak tidak! Sebaiknya kita cepat bersihkan rumah ini sebelum sore" Yunho melesat pergi meninggakan jajojoong yang terdiam menatapnya sedih dari belakang.

"...aku hanya ingin merubah semua yang telah terjadi, karena aku sangat sayang kepada kalian"

Bersambung. Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Okee ini Chapter selanjutanya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya ahaha YJSexolf oiyaa aku galiat loh, makasih yaa atas pesannya, dan terimakasih atas pesan pesan yg lain juga. Karna ini FF ini bener bener baru aku buat, jadi masih belajar cara makainya, cara bales, dll. Terakhir, tetap tolong saran dan pesannya ya terimakasih (btw chap ini idenya lg mandet)

Cahaya Sinar Matahari Pagi masuk ke Jendela Kamar sang Pangeran Keluarga Jung nan Tampan ini. "euugh" sinar matahari yang datang telah membangunkan dirinya dari tidur yang lelap, Lekukan tubuhnya yang Atletis dengan kulit sedikiit kecoklatan menambah keseksiannya. Dengan setengah sadar ia berjalan keluar kamar, langsung mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada disampingnya ketika ia terbangun. Dilihatnya sosok itu sedang membuat kopi panas, didepannya sudah tersedia Roti Panggang, Telur Dadar, dan Sosis Panggang yang lezat.

"Boo...kenapa Pagi Pagi sekali kau sudah Rapih?" tanya Yunho ia heran melihat istrinya sudah berpakaian Rapih dengan Baju putih Dokternya yang panjang. Yap! Jaejoong adalah salah satu Dokter di sekolah SD yang ada di pulau Jeju ini.

"mm, hari ini ada kegiatan check up anak karena hari ini aku masuk pagi dan sedikit tidak enak badan jadi a.. AAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat Mandi dan tutup itu pakai Handuk mu!"

Jelas Jaejoong Berteriak di Pagi yang Sejuk ini. Sang suami berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa memakai kain sehelai pun. Dengan santainya ia berkata

"hah? Kenapa kau berteriak?! Baru saja semalam kita melihat satu sama lain seperti ini?!"

"Yahh! Itu beda lagi urusannya, cepat mandi lalu kita berangkat!"

"tapi boo bagaimana ka'"

"Palliii!"

Setelah selesai acara teriak teriak dan sarapan paginya mereka kembali kerutinitas sehari hari

'Kriing kriing'

"ya! Aku segera kesana?! ...oke oke, bagaimana dengan Mr Nam?! Apa?! Haruskah aku yang menanganinya?! Yah! Yoochon! Dengar yaa!"

Hehh... Namja Cantik menghela nafas disebelahnya hanya mendengarkan sang suami berteriak teriak ditelfon.

"Yunnie hati hatii kau sedang menyetir, apa aku saja yang bergantian menyetir?!"

"a,a tidak usah yeobo,..Yah! Bukan kau Yoo!, sudah aku akan menelfonmu kembali 15 menit lagi" tut.

'Cieeet'. Mobil ferrari mewah berhenti disebuah Sekolah sederhana tetapi cukup besar. Namja cantik itupun keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"okee boo kau harus semangat dan hati hati dijalan ya!"

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Yunnie..."

"Saranghe Boo!" dengan cepat mobil merah tersebut melaju kencang.

"Nado Saranghe..."

Suasana ruang kesehatan di sekolah itupun mendadak ramai karena hari ini adalah waktunya check up kesehatan untuk murid murid sekolah dasar kelas satu yang kecil dan lucu ini. bagaimana tidak ramai, jika yang memeriksa seorang namja cantik seperti Jaejoong. Dengan kulit yang putih, rambut hitam, dan senyumnya yang manis membuat murid murid disana betah berlama lama untuk diperiksa. Semua mengantri bergiliran. Karena Jae adalah dokter tetap disekolah itu ia dianggap sebagai seonsaengnim tetapi masih ada saja yang memanggilnya Dokter cantik.

"ya, coba buka bajunya sayang, biar seonsaengnim Periksa" kata Jaejoong ramah terhadap anak laki laki yang sedari tadi tidak bicara, tidak sama seperti teman temannya yang sedari tadi bercanda canda.

"ngg" angguk anak itu mantap

Ia melihat anak laki laki itu sangat menggemaskan,

"hmm, kau itu seperti orang tua saja" gemas Jaejoong sambil mencubit pelan pipinya yang tembam.

"yak! Kibumm kau lama shekali syihh!"

"iya! Aku kan juga mau dipeliksa cama Doktel Cantik!" teriak anak yang masih cadel dan diikuti dengan anak anak yang dibelakang mulai ribut.

"shht semuanya, baris yang rapih dan tertib yaa dan jangan berisiik nanti pasti akan cepat selesai"

Tegur Jaejoong lembut. Semua melihat ke arahnya...

"anyaa!aku maunya diperiksa Dokter cantik yang lamaaaa"

"tidaak, akuu!"

"aku!, aku!"

Suasana diruang kesehatan mulai gaduh dan tak terkendali merebutkan Dokter atau seonsaengnim Cantik ini.

"mm..anak, anak... kalian harus cepat karena anak perempuan sudah menunggu diluar juga untuk bergantian dengan kalian, haii, haloo" percuma saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan namja cantik itu. Semua mulai kacau, anak yang bernama Kibum hanya memandang Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi.

BRAK! Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Masuklah seorang namja berbadan tinggi seperti jerapah lalu bersandar didepan pintu dan bergaya ala ala model model tampan seperti dimajalah.

"Bonjouurr Everybodyy!"

Semua terdiam...meliat tingkah guru olahraga yang satu ini.

"Semuaaa jangan berisik! Karena..." namja jangkung itu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menununggu anak anak untuk diperiksa olehnya.

"seonsaengnim akan diperiksa oleh Dokter yang cantik ini" 'cup' lalu mengecup tangan sang Dokter cantik.

"ANDWAEE!" Teriak anak anak yang lain lalu menyerbu dan mulai memukuli guru olahraga yang jangkung itu.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian tersebut. Dan Kibuum...hanya melihat Jaejoong sekali lagi tanpa ekspresi..

Jam 5 sore disekolah Dasar dipulau Jeju ini sudah keliatan sepi, semua sudah pulang kerumahnya masing masing dan Dokter cantik ini juga sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia menatap langit sore yang indah. Ia melihat jam yang ada di tangannya,

'mungkin dia sudah akan pulang, seharusnya aku bawa sepedah saja tadi padahal hari ini aku juga sudah tidak enak badan. Pusing sekali' keluhnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya bila berangkat maupun pergi ke sekolah, Jaejoong selalu mengendarai sepedah, hanya karena ada kegiatan check up para murid dan badannya sedang tidak fit makanya dia harus datang dari awal. alasannya ya karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolah hanya 15menit bila naik sepedah dan alasan lainnya...Jaejoong tidak mau sekolah ramai hanya karena suaminya datang kesekolah, ya, Jung Yunho. Adalah anak seorang Pengusaha Sukses terkenal seorang anak dari President Jung, Jung Corp.

"yo! Senyorita!"sapa Lee kwang Soo Guru olahraga yang siang tadi membuat keributan di ruang kesehatan.

"Hai, seonsaengnim" sapa Jajejoong ramah

"tidak siaang, tidakpun soree kau selalu tetap cantik dan tampil s.e.m.p.u.r.n.a."

"ahaha...aku ini namja seonsaengnim"

"Anyaa! Kau itu adalah namja yang c.a.n.t.i.k" puji Kwangsoo sambil mengeggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"oya, apa kau mau pulang? Pulanglah bersamaku, kita akan pulang bersama! Ahahaha! Ya itu ide sangaatt brriliant! Kwang soo memang s.m.a.r.t!" Puji Kwangsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.. -.-

"ahaha...tidaak, ada hal yang masih aku harus lakukan.. kau pulanglah duluan seonsaengnim"

Canggung Jaejoong, menolak secara halus.

"baiklah...Goodbye senyoritaa!" Kwang Soo melambai lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil ditambahkan adegan slowmotion seperti di film film..

Jaejoong hanya melihatnya heran.

Tiba tiba ia seperti merasakan bajunya ditarik dari bawah, iapun menunduk melihat siapakah pelakunya.

"Kibum?! Kau belum Pulang?!" tanya Jaejoong khawatir, seharusnya semua anak anak sudah pulang dari satu jam lalu.

"ng.." geleng Kibum

"kau tidak ada yang menjemput hari ini? Baiklah kita pulang bersama saja ya, kau tunjukan saja jalannya dimana"

"ng" angguk Kibum

Diperjalanan mereka bejalan pelan menikmati angin sore, mendengarkan suara ombak yang bergulung. Memang pulau jeju hampir seluruhnya dikelilingi lautan dan letak sekolah juga rumah mereka tak jauh jauh dari pesisir pantai. Benar benar suasana yang indah.

Matahari mulai terbenam, langit berubah menjadi orange.

Jaejoong menengok kesebelah tangan kanannya sedang menggandeng tangan kecil yang mengeggam erat tangannya. Pandangan anak yang digandengnya lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan anak tersebut.

"kalau kau lelah katakan saja padaku, oke?!"

"ng" anggunk kibum lucu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Masih memandang Kibum lalu ia berfikir

'apakah hal itu bisa benar benar terjadi Halmeoni?'

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu lalu mereka berhenti didepan rumah dengan pintu gerbang yang besar. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Kibum ini ternyata anak orang mampu.

"kibum apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong

"ng" anggng kibum

"baiklah segera kau masuk kedalam rumahmu, seonsaengnim akan melihatmu masuk baru seonsaengnim akan pulang"

Kibum segera berlari masuk kegerbang besar itu, lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

Dan disambut lambaian ramah Jaejoong.

Dirumah. Namja cantik itu merebahkan badannya.

"hari yang melelahkan" matanya menyusuri rumah

'benar benar sudah setahun berlalu' katanya dalam hati, lalu ia melihat kearah samping disitu terletak sebuah kamar kosong dengan pintu berwarna putih lembut.

'jika hal itu benar, aku benar benar menginginkan hal itu, seperti yang Halmeoni katakan. Bukan begitu Halmeoni?'

 _Flashback_

Disebuah rumah kecil yang didalamnya terdapat seorang nenek dan cucunya sedang berdoa didepan dupa. Terpajang juga foto seseorang dengan senyum yang indah.

"Halmeoni... apa umma akan mendengarkan do'a kita?" tanya seorang seorang laki laki berparas seperti perempuan. Sangat cantik. Perempuan tua pun menengok ke arah cucunya sambil tersenyum.

"tetentu saja sayang, tuhan akan mendengerkan do'a kita. Karena itu kau terus berdoa buat Umma"

"ng!" angguk anak cantik itu antusias.

"ne.., Halmeoni.. mengapa umma ku seorang laki laki, mengapa Umma bukan seorang perempuan? Mengapa Ummaku tidak seperti umma yang lain?"

Hening sesaat lalu ia perempuan tua mengelus kepala anak kecil tersebut dengan lembut.

"ne Jaejoong, Ummamu memang berbeda dengan lain, Ummamu punya kelebihan khusus mungkin hanya ada 3 dari 50.000 orang didunia. Tetapi itu tidak merubah rasa sayang yang diberikan Umamu, sama seperti Umma anak lainnya yang sayang terhadap anaknnya. Malah mungkin Ummamu adalah umma yang sangat hebat didunia ini. Ia mengorbankan apapun bahkan dirinya untukmu."

"benarkah itu Halmeoni?!"

"tentu saja"

"kalau begituu, aku akan seperti ummaa! Aku ingin menjadi umma hebat seperti umma!" kata jaejoong kecil penuh semangat

"ahaha, iya tentu saja bisa, kau itukan anaknya. Kelak besar nanti jadilah umma yang hebat seperti ummamu, didiklah anakmu dengan baik"

 _End flashback_

'jika itu benar...mengapa sampai sekarang aku..' namja cantik itu mengelur perutnya yang rata. Rasa sepi sudah mulai tumbuh didirinya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

'selalu berdua, andai saja dirumah ini diisi dengan suara kegaduhan anak kecil, pasti rasanya menyenangkan.'

Ia menghela nafas berat tangannya memijit pelan keningnya.

"hehh..pusing sekali, badanku terasa pegal semua. Aku lapar lebih baik aku membuat makan malam sekalian" ia bergegas kedapur lalu mulailah acara masak memasak.

Malam sudah tiba, jam di dinding menunjukan pukul delapan malam Hingga makanan jadipun yunho belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"apa yang dilakukan orang itu?! Biasanya jam segini sudah pulang?" ia meliat kearah jam dinding.

Hinggan Sampai jam sembilanpun yunho belum terlihat. Jaejoongpun terlihat mulai frusatasi.

"Aaaa baiklah, aku akan makan dulan! Maaf yeoobo aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"

Sesuap, dua suap, begitu selnjutnya hingga saat suapan kedelapan.

'mhh aku mual..huek,...huek!' ia langsung melesat menuju kekamar mandi mengeluarkan semua yang telah dimakannya.

'apa ini...kenapa seperti in...mungkin aku sakit pusing karena lelah' setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya ia kembali kemeja makan. Tiba tiba ia ingin mengeluakan isi perutnya kembali ia segera kembali ke wastafel.

Huekk~

'Andwe! Apa mungkin aku...'


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Aku tetap minta sarannya yaa! Selamat membaca

' _apa ini...kenapa seperti in...mungkin aku sakit pusing karena lelah' setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya ia kembali kemeja makan. Tiba tiba ia ingin mengeluakan isi perutnya kembali ia segera kembali ke wastafel._

 _Huekk~_

' _Andwe! Apa mungkin aku...'_

"aishh dimana aku menyimpannya?!"

Jeju, 6 januari 2015 Saat Malam tiba Rumah yang sedikit jauh dari rumah rumah lainnya ini disibukan dengan sesosok namja cantik yang sedang mencari benda yang saat ini sedang dicari carinya.

Laci didalam kamarnya sudah semuanya terbuka, laci di dekat lampu tidur, laci didekat kamar mandi, lemari kamar tidur sudah terbuka, sampai King Bed size miliknya sudah dipenuhi benda benda yang dikeluarkannya dari laci ataupun lemari.

20 menit telanh berlangsung...

"Aakhh! Ini dia!" dengan cepat ia membuka bungkusan benda kecil itu lalu menatapnya intens.

"ok,ok slow down, inhale...exhale.." ia menenangkan pada dirinya sendiri, segera ia kelamar mandi.

'Deg,deg,deg,deg' Suara Jantung Jaejoong bedetak begitu cepat.

"Ok, ini hasilnya, Let see..Omoo! Otokee! Aku takut sekali, tuhan berikanlah hasil yang pasti dan terbaik" Doa Jaejoong, hasil test dari Test Pack benar benar menentukan. Hasil ini sangat dinanti nantikannya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini.

'Deg,Deg,Deg,Deg'...

"Aaaakkk! Omooo!"

Teriak Jae Malam malam, untung saja jarak rumahnya dengan yang lain agak jauh jadi tidak ada tetangga yang kaget karena teriakan jae Malam malam hari begini.

"Dua Garis...Dua Garis...Ahahaha, Tuhan Terimakasih Banyakk"

Malam ini, adalah malam yang teramat Bahagia bagi Jae, karena imipiannya mempunyai anak bukanlah khayalan lagi. Kini telah menjadi nyata. Dengan senyum yang tidak hilang hilangnya ia duduk di atas King bednya.

"dimana sih Yunho?! Mengapa disaat saat begini dia belum datang?! Ah lebih baik aku telfon saja dia" Jae mengambil Handphonenya.

..."Hallo" Kata suara yang ada disana (Yunho)

"Ah, Yunnie kenapa kau belum pulang? Aku ada kab"

"Ah! Boo maafkan aku baru aku ingin menepfon mu, hari ni mungkin aku tidak pulang, karena ada urusan yang harus aku urus dan belum teselesaikan pada malam ini, jadi aku akan menginap di Hotel"

"...o,oh baiklah kalau begitu, hati hati jangan lupa makan yeobo" jawab Jaejoong lemah

"hei, wae? Ada apa sayang? Apa ada msalah? Tanya Yunho Khawatir

"mm... tidak sudah yaa besok kau harus pulang kerumah"

"iyaa pasti. Kalau ada apa apa katakan saja padaku"

"Iyaa, byebye"

"byebye boo" tut.

"hehh" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bahagia dan seharusnya dirayakan besama sama, Berdua dengan Yunnienya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi Yunho anak dari President of JungCorp ini telah membuat Perusahaan Baru dan harus bersaing dengan pengusaha penngusaha lainnya. Bukan pengusaha pengusaha lainnya. Saingan terberatnya adalah dengan Appanya sendiri. Kenapa Yunho membuat perusahaannya sendiri kenapa tidak menuruskan usaha Appanya?...ceritanya Panjang. Panjang?! Ya Panjang! Mulai dari Yunho muda yang Arogant ,Dingin. sampai ia bertemu dengan Jae, lalu perjalanan mereka berdua hingga berakhir dengan Masalah masalah yang muncul. Orang ketiga lah, tidak ada restu orang tua lah, caci dan makian yang datang. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Jaejoong melamun, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kingbed miliknya dan sang partner hidup.

"hmm...Yunnie tidak pulang malam ini,dasar Pabo!... yasudah Yang terpenting hari ini adalah hari yang sangaaatt bahagia, malam yang sangaat indah! Terimakasih Tuhan telah mengabulkan Doakuu! Helmoni dan Umma disana, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Orang Tua hebat seperti kalian!"

Senyum Jae sambil memeluk guling. Dan tidak berselang lama Namja Cantik itupun tertidur.

 _Skip time_

'Cuit,Cuit,Cuit' Pagi telah datang, masih terlihat Namja Cantik ini tertidur pulas lengkap dengan baju yan dipakainya kemarian, alias dari kemarin ia belum mandi.. uuu.

'nggh' Jae terbangun, ia mengejapkan matanya yang indah.

"Omo! Aku belum mandi dari semalam, yaampun" ia teringat bahwa ia memang belum berganti pakaian semalam, namun rasa kagetnya berubah menjadi bahagia, ia tersenyum

"Selamat Pagii Babby. Babby Umma ihihi" sapa jaeoong pada calon babbynya ini.

Ia mengusap usapkan tangannya ke perutnya yang masih rata.

"hmm sepertinya aku harus membersihkan kamar ini dulu, sebelum Yunho pulang"

Lekas ia segera merapihkan kamarnya bekas semalam (ambigu bet), Membersihkan diri, menyiapkan sarapan, dan melesat ke sekolah menggunakan sepedah kesayangannya.

 _Skip time_

"Yeobo! Im home!" Drap drap suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuk rumah yang sederhana ini.

"hei,heii kenapa kau diam saja, jangan hanya duduk dan memandangiku saja. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?! sudah 40 jam kita tidak bertemu"

Dilihatnya Jaejoong terdiam duduk dimeja makan hanya melihat datar raut wajah Yunho yang sedikit kesal karena tidak dianggap. Yunho menghampiri Jae lalu duduk didepannya. Menatap matanya.

"ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak pulang?" tanya Yunho dengan pelan. Takut menambah mood buruk Jae

Namja Cantik itu menatap balik pasangan hidupnya itu lalu memberi sebuah kotak panjang.

Yunho yang bingung dengan kelakuan Isrtinya tersebut pelan pelan mengambil kotak itu dan mulai membuka kotak tersebut,

"apa ini?..."

"Aha,ha... Jangan katakan Jae.." Tawa Yunho pelan. Ia mulai berdiri menghampiri Jae lagi yang sedang menatapnya tersenyum.

"dua garis...berarti kau.."

Dan mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"waaa! Ahahaha!" Yunho langsung saja menggendong Jaejoong ala Bidral Style dan memutar memutarnya. Sungguh Bahagianya dua pasangan ini. Malam ini pun tetap penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Jae, kenapa kau baru katakan sekarang, kanapa kau tidak katakan kemarin?!" tanya Yunho sambil masih memeluk Jae erat.

"Yah! Paboya! Aku baru ingin mengatakannya padamu kemarin tapi kau menyela perkataanku!"

"o,oo maafkan aku Boojae. Kemarin aku benar benar rush. Maafkan Appa juga babby"

Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap usap perut Jae yang masih rata.

"Baiklah! Malam ini aku akan membuat makanan yang sangaaat enak untuk my love Aegya!"

"untukku?"

"Tentu kau juga yang paling penting, kalaukau tak ada, tak ada aegya, eh, tak ada aku tak ada aegya juga"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Yunho pun memulai acara masakmasak

Memang semua tahu Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang serba bisa, jadi untuk urusan masak memasak, Yunho...not bad. Namja cantik hanya menatap Suaminya dari belakang, terkadang sambil tertawa tawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang tidak sabaran menunggu masakannya jadi, ada acara kelebihan airlah, kekurangan garamlah, kelebihan sayuranlah dan lain lain.

"Yunnieaa, Pallii anakmu ini sudah kelaparan" tegur Jaejoong.

"A,aa iyaa Aegya, Appa sudah akan selesai, sabar ya babby" tinggal sedikit sentuhan, makanan sudah jadi.

"Taraaa! This is it! Bimbimbap Ala Cheff Appa!" Yunho menaruh Makanan yang hampir seluruhnya terisi dengan sayuran itu kepada Jae.

"Ok, ayo kita coba" sesuap...duasuap...mm sepertinya nyonya Jung muda ini menyukainya.

"Bagaimana?"

"mm..lumayan" jawab Jae sambil terus mengunyah makanan.

"hmm..makanlah yang banyak sampai habis ya,"

"Yunnie, Aaa" tiba tiba Jaejoong menyodorkan garpu penuh dengan sayur.

"tidaak, kau saja"

"kau juga pasti belum makan kan, ayo makan bersama sama"

Yunho meatap Jae lalu tersenyum,istrinya memang benar benar perhatian. kemudian melapah makanan yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

Suasana diruang makan terlihat nyaman nyaman saja, sedikit perbincangan kecil dan disela sela perbincangan ada tawa tawa kecil yang terdengar.

Rupanya Suasana nyaman ini tidak berlangsung lama ketika Jae menanyakan hal yang membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Yunnie... mm..apakah kabar baik ini sebaiknya kita beritahukan juga ke Abeoji dan Eomeoni?"

Hening seketika, suara suara sendok ataupun garpu terhenti. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"hei Jae, kau taukan kalau Umma dan Appa itu, ti"

"Yunho, aku tau Yun, Tapi aku ingin mencobanya dulu. Mungkin saja Mr dan Mrs Jung berubah pikiran setelah adanya kabar baik ini."

"atau mungkin menjadi kabar buruk bagi mereka." Jawab Yunho tak setuju

"Yah! Jung Yunho kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Abeoji atau Eomeoni tidak sekejam apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho"

"Appa mungkin tidak, tetapi iya untuk Umma"

"ngg...aku aka menelfon malam ini. Baru jam 8 malam apa tidak apa apa?"

Tanya Jae sambil menatap Jam Dinding.

"iya tidak apa apa, mereka selalu tidur jam 11 atau 12 malam. Kau tau kan mereka itu 'sibuk', Jae biar aku yang menelfon mereka terlebih dahulu" jawab Yunho sambil mulai mencari kontak Umma di Handphonenya dan mulai menelfon.

.tuut.

"Hallo Yunho! Ommo kau ini benar benar ya tidak tau apa Umma mu ini selalu menunggu telfon darimu, kenapa kau hanya tiga bulan sekali menelfon Ummamu ini!"

Terdengar suara tegas perempuan di telfon.

"Maaf Umma aku sibuk, oya Umma ada yang ingin bicara padamu"

Lalu Yunho memberikan handphone pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir. Jae mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Yunho lalu mulai bicara

"ha,Hallo...eomeonni"

"...ternyata kau. Kau adalah orang yang benar benar tidak aku ingin dengar suaranya. Dan 'Jangan' Pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Mi,mianhe Mrs Jung... a,aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar baik padamu"

Jawab Jae pelan.

"Hah?! Kabar Baik?!"

"ne, Eomon, eh maksudku Mrs Jung."

Mendengar jawaban jawaban dari Jaejoong lewat telfon, Yunho hanya bisa menatap Isrtinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"i,ya... maksudku, kabar baiknya adalah aku...sedang mengandung, dan mungkin sudah ada 3 hari tetapi aku baru tahu kemarin, dan aku baru sa"

Tuuuuut tut tut

Tiba tiba telfon terputus, Namja cantik itu kebingungan dan menatap Yunho yang disampingnya.

"telfonnya terputus Yunnie... apa pulsa mu habis?" tanya Jaejoong

"tidak mungkin, pasti Umma telah menutup telfonnya" jawab Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong menunduk terdiam, Yunho yang melihatnya Iba lalu membangunkan lamunannya

"Hei, ayo kita tidur besok kitakan harus mulai aktifitas kita sehari hari. Aku harus kekantor, dan kau harus kesekolah."

"Ng..." akhirnya malam itu mereka tidur dengan cepat.

 _Skip time_

"Boo ayoo cepat aku sudah telat!"

"Ah,, kau duluan saja Yunnie aku akan berangkat satu jam lagi" Jaejong tiba tiba muncul dari kamar ia mendekati Yunho lalu membenarkan dasi suaminya itu.

"hei,hei,kau ini kan sedang hamil aku tidak mau kau kenapa napa"

Ok. Yunho sepertinya mulai overprotective dengan istrinya.

"Ahaha aku ini baru hamil, belum juga seminggu. Jadi masih tidak apa apa"

"mm... ok tapi kau jangan terlalu lelah ya, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko besar"

Pesan Yunho penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

'Cup'

"okee Boo aku pergi dulu yaa, Bye Babby Appa pergi dulu sayang! Bye"

Jung muda itupun melesat pergi dengan Ferrari merahnya.

"Ok! Sekarang giliran kita yang bersiap siap Babby!"

Tidak berselang lama setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong pun bersiapsiap pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepedah kesayangannya. Namun

'TingTong' Bell pintu rumah berbunyi. Namja Cantik itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya, siapakah gerangan pagi pagi sudah berkunjung kerumahnya.

Apakah tukang koran, atau pak pos?

"Iyaaa, sebentar aku akan kesana" pelan pelan Jejoong membuka pintu rumah.

Begitu kagetnya ia dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya sekarang. Serasa waktu berhenti, jangtungnya berdetak begitu kencang!

Berdirilah sesosok wanita sekitar umur 56an didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan pakaian rapih, menggunakan kacamata hitam. Lalu perlahan perempuan itu membuka kacamatanya.

"hai 'Namja Cantik" sapa wanita itu dengan penekanan dikata 'Namja Cantik'nya

...

"e,emeonni...?!"

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

" _hai 'Namja Cantik" sapa wanita itu dengan penekanan dikata 'Namja Cantik'nya_

 _..._

" _e,emeonni...?!"_

"e,emeoni...?!"

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu itu! Tidak sudi!"

"Ma,maafkan aku.."

Mrs Jung yang notabennya Umma Jung Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Hei! Kau biarkan aku berdiri disini!?"

Bentak Mrs Jung menaggetkan Jae.

"a,i,iya silahkan masuk emon eh "

Jae mempersilahkan Ibu mertuanya masuk kerumah sederhananya dengan Yunho

Mereka duduk diruang keluarga. Mrs Jung melihat sekeliling rumah dengan kedua mata tajamnya.

Ia melihat foto foto yang berjejer diatas Tempat Api anggun, foto anaknya yang tampan memakai jas rapih, foto anaknya dengan Jae saat masih muda, foto anaknnya dengan Jae saat menikah.

Ia hanya menatap sinis foto foto itu. Lalu kembali menatap Jae yang sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya tidak tahu apa yang harus Namja itu lakukan.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

"A,apa?!"

Kata kata Mrs Jung yang tiba tiba mengaggetkan Jaejoong. Ada apa dengan Mrs Jung, Pagi pagi datang kerumahnya dan langsung mengajaknya untuk kerumah sakit.

"kau tau?! Aku sengaja datang kesini, mengcancel semua kegiatan ku bertemu dengan client hanya untuk membuktikan apa Namja seperti mu itu bisa Hamil!?" Bentak

"ta,tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana Apa?! Bagaimana aku mengetahui rumahmu? Bagaimana aku mengetahui jam jam kau ataupun Yunho bekerja atau mengetahui hal hal lainnya? Itu mudah untukku. Yang terpenting sekarang kau dan aku harus kerumah sakit!"

Ia mulai menarik Jae dengan paksa.

"tapi aku harus kesekolah"

Jae mencoba menghentikan tarikan sang ibu mertua. Namun sang mertua tetap memaksa Jae, menyeretnya keluar rumah dan memasukan Jae dengan paksa kedalam mobil sportnya.

"ini hanya sebentar saja tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama! Ayo cepat!"

Fuum! Mobil sport melesat kencang menuju rumah sakit di pulau Jeju ini.

Di dalam rumah sakit.

"bagaimana hasilnya Dokter?!" tanya Mrs Jung tegang menunggu hasil akhir.

"Yaa ini benar benar langka, dan tidak terduga..Selamat nyonya Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung, nyonya Jaejoong telah hamil 1 minggu."

" terimakasih Dok" Mrs Jung segera pergi dari ruangan dokter, Jae mengikutinya dari belakang.

Raut wajah Umma jung Yunho ini memerah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya lagi. Jae yang melihat hanya menunduk takut.

"Keterlaluan!" Blak! Ia membanting tas Hermes dan Jae kaget dibuatnya

"Gugurkan!"

mata indah Jae membulat dengan sempurna, ia tidak percaya dengan kata kata yang dikeluarkan Mrs Jung ini.

"Apa maksudnya?! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa Mrs Jung, aku sudah menunggu saat sat seperti ini, bukankah anda juga menginginkannya?" ia benar benar masih tidak habis pikir.

"Yah! Aku memang menginginkannya! Tetapi bukan dari seorang Namja seperti mu! Aku menginginkannya benar benar dari wanita tulen! Kau harus tau Kim Jaejoong! Kau benar benar telah menghancurkan hidupku! Hidup keluargaku! Dan yang terpenting... kau telah menghancurkan hidup Yunho Anakku!"

'Bruk!'

'Aakh!'

Mr Jung mendorong Jaejoong kasar hingga ia terjatuh kebelakang menabrak tembok. Dengan tak pedulinya ia imeninggalkan Jae yang kesakitan.

Jae benar benar sedih, Namja cantik itu mulai terisak. apa yang ibu mertuanya lakukan, cara ia memperlakukan Jae mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah semenjak dahulu.

 _Flashback_

Universitas Seoul 3 April 2013

Tap tap tap langkah kakii dari seorang namja tampan membuat pasang mata yang memandang tidak bisa terlepas dari gagah dan tampannya namja ini, jaket kulit hitam yang melekat dibadan dengan celana jeans dan sepatu kulit coklatnya manambah kegagahannya.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan Lab, ia membuka pintu Lab dan melihat punggung seseorang dengan pakaian jas putihnya.

Grep!

"Ah! Pasti kau Yuhno, aku tahu itu."

"Hai, Darl apa kau masih sibuk?" tanya Tunho sambil memeluk Jae dari belakang

"boleh saja, kita makan dimana?"

"err... kau tahu sebenarnya,Umma mengajak makan bersama dirumahku"

Deg! Jaejoong terdiam. Diai tahu jika Mrs Jung sangat sangat, benar benar tidak menyukai dirinya. Apalagi semenjak ia kuliah, dan mulai menjalani hubungan dengan anaknya Jung Yunho. Selalu saja ada halangan bagi mereka berdua, terutama bagi dirinya sendiri. Contohnya saja pada suatu ketika ia mengendarai sepedahnya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho saat mereka ingin berkencan tiba tiba ada mobil hitam menerjang sepeda yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, jaejoong pun terjatuh dengan sepedah kesayangannya tapi kabar baiknya walaupun ada luka luka, kaki Jae hanya terkilir ringan.

"Yunho kau tahu kan kalau Mrs Jung itu tidak suka padaku.."

Jaejoong benar benar takut jika ia harus bertemu dengan Umma dari kekasihnya.

"tapi Umma sudah berjanji padaku untuk berfikir dua kali dalam menerima hubungan kita, Ayolah Jae mungkin saja Umma akan mengubah cara pandangnya"

JAE POV

" _aku akan menjetmu jam 8 malam"_

"hahh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar benar tidak punya pakaian yang bagus untuk ku kenakan. Akukan bukan orang kaya seperti Yunho, jika dalam kedaan seperti ini dia bisa saja langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membeli pakaian yang mahal. Atau Mallnya saja sekalian."

Aku melangkah mendekati foto keluarga ku yang ada di ruang tamu, aku mengambil satu buah foto dimana Umma dan Healmoni dan ditengah ada diriku sewaktu aku masih duduk dikelas 3 sekolah dasar. Saat saat itu adalah saat saat bahagia dimana Umma dan Healmoni masih ada, dahulu rumah sederhana ini masih terasa hangat. Aku masih ingat dimana Umma selalu membelai ku, dimana Haelmoni selalu membuatkan makanan kesukaanku, dimana kami bertiga berkumpul diruang keluarga ini, duduk bersama, makan, menonton tv bersama, melewati hari hari, bulan, hingga tahun.

Sampai dimana kejadian Umma meninggalkan diriku karena sesuatu sebab, sampai dimana Healmoni juga meninggalkan ku karena penyakit yang sama seperti Appaku saat aku masih dua bulan.

Dan sampai dimana aku sendiri disini. Dirumah peninggalan kedua orang tua ku. Healmoni meninggalkanku saat aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar baik bahwa aku lulus seleksi masuk Universitas Seoul dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Saat itu aku benar benar down, seperti tidak ada kehidupan, aku jatuh sakit, tidak ada yang menyemangati ku lagi kecuali satu orang ini.

Yang mana orang itu selalu ada disisiku saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah hingga kami berjanji untuk memasuki universitas yang sama. Walaupun ketika awal bertemu aku selalu bertengkar dengannya, lambat laun aku malah tidak bisa untuk tidak bersamanya.

Ya, tidak terasa Yunho telah ikut menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Yunho lah yang membangkitkan hidupku kembali, ketulusan hatinya, dan keberaniannya telah membuatku jatuh hati padanya hingga sekarang.

'TIN TIIN'

Bunyi klakson itu membuatku terkejut buru buru aku menaruh kembali foto keluargaku, lalu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"hei, kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian juga?" tanyanya padaku

Aku memang belum berganti pakaian sedari tadi. Masih menggunakan celana bahan berwarna coklat dan baju berwarna Cream. Aku hanya tertegun.

"aku...tidak punya baju bagus yang pantas aku kenakan untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu"

"hei! Kau itu cantiik, tidak usah kau pikirkan kau harus memakai pakain apa, warna apa. Kau itu pantas memakai apa saja. Sudah cepat ambil Cardigan mu kita lekas pergi, Umma telah menunggu kita"

Yunho mengambil Cardigan berwarna putih tulang yang sengaja aku gantungkan didekat pintu dan memakaiannya kepadaku. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya bingung. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan ku kedalam mobil Ferrari kesayangannya itu.

"apa kau yakin aku tidak apa apa hanya memakai pakaian ini?"

'Cup' 'Bushhhh!' mukaku merah dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencium bibirku tiba tiba. Untung masih didalam mobil.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu Pantas Pakai apa saja Sayang"

Hehh, aku memang benar benar lemah dibuatnya.

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga Jung.

Satu kata untuk kediaman Yunnie 'Amazing' Rumah yang besar tetap dengan desain modern dan dijaga banyak BodyGuard berbadan desar.

Didalamnya banyak pajangan pajangan penuh dengan lukisan lukisan mahal yang harganya bisa berpuluh puluh juta. Maid maid yang berjejer berdiri menyambutku dan Yunho atau mereka bilang 'Tuan Muda'. Aku hanya terkesima, menengok kanan dan kiri melihat seisi rumah Benar benar Wahdan berbeda dengan rumahku.

Tidak berlangsung lama, saat aku melihat sesosok Wanita memakai dress Rapih didampingi Lelaki yang Gagah sudah duduk dimeja makan yang besar. Deg! Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

Apalagi saat mereka mellihatku dengan matanya yang tajam dari bawah hingga atas, raut muka mereka langsung berubah.

"Jae duduklah" Kata Yunho lembut kepadaku. Ia memundurkan kursi isyarat untuk ku duduk.

"Terimakasih Yunnie" Senyum ku padanya.

Mrs Jung tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuanku. Aku benar benar takut dibuatnya, takut akan terjadi apa apa.

"Jae, ini Umma ku dan Appa ku. Umma, Appa, ini adalah Jae, seseorang yang selalu aku ceritakan pada kalian. Cantik bukan?" tanya Yunho dengan antusias.

"iya, SANGAT CANTIK" kata Mrs Jung kepadaku.

"hehh, Appa tidak mengerti, terserah kau sajalah." Timpal Mr Jung yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

Aku benar benar tidak menyukai situasi ini.

Acara Makan malam pun dimulai,

"oya, kudengar kau mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran?" tanya Mrs Jung memulai percakapan. Untunglah pertanyaannya.

"ne Mrs Jung. Aku mengambil Fakultas kedokteran" kataku dengan senyum.

"kau tahu, Yunho anakku itu selalu membicarakanmu, kau racuni anakku apa hah?! Hingga ia sangat tergila gila padamu dan berubah seperti sekarang ini?!"

Tegas Mr Jung diselasela perbincangan.

"Anyaa, Appaa aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sama Jae sebenarnya sudah bersama semenjak Bangku kelas menengah, tetapi aku baru terbuka kepada kalian saat aku kuliah sekarang."

Yunho menenangkan sang Mr Jung. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"mm.. Yunnie, dimana oppa Siwon?" Oppa Siwon adalah Anak pertama Mr dan Mrs Jung. Kakak dari Yunnie, wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Yunnie, badannya juga sebagus Yunnie. Oppa sekarang meneruskan Perusahaan Ayahnya yang di Japan.

"Ada apa kau mencari anakku?! Ada hubungan apalagi kau dengan anakku yang pertama?!"

Tanya Mrs Jung sinis. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa...

"ti,tidak bukan seperti itu Mrs Jung, aku hanya"

"Maaf mengaggu Acara makannya Mr Jung, Mrs Jung, Tuan Yunho dan...Tuan Jaejoong"

Mata kami langsung tertuju dengan asal suara tadi ternyata Seorang Asisten Yunnie datang diselasela acara makan malam.

"Tuan Yunho, ada Tamu untuk Anda"

"mm? Siapa?"

"Tuan Youchun" Youchun adalah sahabat dari Yunho sejak kecil,orang tua mereka juga sama sama dekat, terutama dengan urusan bisnis. Jadi Youchun bukan lagi sekedar teman, tetapi sudah menjadi keluarga bagi Yunho, Youchun juga selalu ada untukku dan Yunho.

"oke baiklah aku akan kesana. Umma, Appa, Jaejoongi, aku keluar untuk menemui Youchun sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara makan malamnya."

Yunho meninggalkan kami di meja makan. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya jalan meninggalkan Ruang makan yang besar ini. Aku benar benar takut dalam situasi seperti ini, aku mencoba kembali melanjutkan makanku, dan tiba tiba.

Brak! Aku reflek melihat kearah depan, dimana raut Mrs Jung memerah, matanya membulat seram.

Normal Pov

Mrs Jung berdiri melototi Jaejoong yang masih kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku lelah dengan acting ini! Kau tahu... sebenarnya aku tahu siapa dirimu! Aku tahu dimana rumahmu! Dengan siapa kau tinggal!dan Dengan siapa kau bergaul! Kuperingatkan kau jangan mendekati anakku! Kau itu jauh dari kami! Kau bisa menghancurkan Repotase Junho sebagai pewaris Jung Corp ini! Kau tahu itu!? Hah!? Jawab!"

Jaejoong tertunduk tangannya bermain main dibawah meja tanda ia ketakukan dan bingung.

"Hei!apa kau Tuli! Jawab aku bodoh!" 'Brak!'

Bentak Mrs Jung sambil meneggebrakan Meja,

"A,aku tidak tahu harus berbuar apa Mrs Jung" saht Jaejoong epelan.

"Jangan Panggil aku Mrs Jung!, didepanku kau haru memanggil ku 'Nyonya! Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk menjauhi anakku."

"tapi aku tidak bisa Mrs, ny,nnyonya."

"rupanya kau macam macam ya, Hei! Lihat saja dari cara pakaianmu sekarang? Apa pantas kau berpakaian seperti itu saat ada acara makan malam bersama orang yang penting?! Tidak sopan!"

"maaf, aku tidak punya baju bagus untuk dikenakan Nyonya." Jawab jae, dadanya mulai sesak rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dari sana.

"ouu, maaf aku lupa, kau itukan Miskin! Tidak punya apa apa dan tidak punya siapa siapa!"

Cukup sudah Jaejoong menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Air mata mulai terjatuh dari matanya. Buruburu ia mengusapnya.

Mr Jung hanya menatap Jae yang menundukan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang kemabali.

"Bagaimana? Acara makan malamnya sudah selesai? Hmm? Jae ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Ia melihat Jaejoong bingung, lalu ia kembali menatap Umma dan Appanya yang telah kembali tenang melanjutkan makan malam.

"mm makanan yang ia makan tadi terlalu pedas sampai meneteskan air mata begitu. Ini minumlah Jae, kasihan sekali dirimu."

Mr Jung menyodorkan segelas minum, Yunho mengambilnya lalu memberikannya pada Jae.

"benarkah itu Jae? Ini kau minumlah."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "aku tidak apa apa Yunho" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho yang terlihat khawatir.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong diikuti dengan Jae yang menggenggam balik.

 _End of Flashback_

"Boo aku pulang!"

"kau sudah pulang?! Ayo cepat kesiini, aku membuat makanan kesukaan"

Dimeja makan didalam rumah sendiri ini sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Yunnie, dibuat khusus oleh Jaejoong.

"wahh, ada Topokkii, kau selalu tahu diriku Jae, Saranghe."

"Hmm, mana mungkin aku lupa cemilan yang satu ini"

"ahaha, kau benar. Topokki selalu mengingatkanku disaat saat kita dahulu Jae"

suasana yang tenang makan malam pun terasa nikmat bagi mereka berdua.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Hampir seluruh warga korea selatan di pulau Jeju ini sudah terlelap tidur. Tetapi tidak bagi Jaejoong, matanya masih saja terbuka. Ingatanya kembali kepada perkataan Mr Jung. _"Gugurkan", "kau telah menghancurkan anakku Yunho"._

'aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkan anak ini Mr Jung maafkan aku' katanya dalam hati.

Matanya menuju kepada Yunho yang telah tertidur disampingnya. Jaejoong mulai mengelus kepala Yunho pelan, matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "maafkan aku Yunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu" ia mengecup kepala Yunho. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menuju ke arah Jendela, membuka jendela dan menghirup udara malam yang segar. Ia memejamkan matanya merakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hei ada apa denganmu Boo?"

Tiba tiba yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yunnie, kau belum tidur ya?"

"aku terbangun saat kau mengusap kepalaku, kau ini bisa masuk angin nanti. Angin malam tidak sehat untuk tubuh mu. Ingat kau juga sedang mengandung anakku"

Yunho menyelimuti badan istrinya dengan selimut.

"Wae Jae? Katakan padaku,"

"mm tidak.. Yunnie... apa kau mencintai ku dan anak yang kukandung ini?"

Tanya Jae tiba tiba.

"apa maksudmu? Tidak usah kau tanyakan lagi. Dari dahulu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apalagi Ditambah adanya anak kita. Aku cinta mati padamu, dan tentunya pada anak kita ini juga."

Jae tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, alu ia memeluk Yunho degan erat. Akhirnya dimalam yang sunyi ini mereka saling berpelukan mesra satu sama lain, dan tanpa Yunho ketahui bahwa Ummanya menemui Jaejoong hari ini.

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

5 April 2015 Pulau Jeju

Tidak terasa bulan bulan telah berlalu, dan tidak terasa kandungan Jae telah memasuki bulan ke empat, meski perut Jae kian membesar, tetapi tidak mengentikan Jae untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah melaksnakan tugasnya sebagai Dokter penjaga. Memang di usia kandungan Jaejoong yang keempat ini tidak terlihat, karena Male Pregnancy tidak sama seperti perempuan yang memasuki bulan ke empat saja perut akan semakin lebih besar. Jadi saat disekolah maupun dipublik Jae hanya terlihat lebih gemuk saja.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mengendarai sepedah lagi!"

Bentak Yunho. Pagi pagi Yunho sudah dibuat kesal oleh Istrinya, bagaimana tidak. Sudah memasuki bulan keempat Jae ttap saja ngotot ingin mengendarai sepedah kesayangannya, padahal jika mengendarai sepedah risikonya sangat tinggi. Dan Yunho tidak mau terjadi apa apa dengan dua orang tercintanya itu.

"Anyaaa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" bela Jaejoong.

"hahh, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah telat. Aku pergi, jaga kesehatanmu."

Brak! Yunho sedikit membanting pintu rumah.

"hmm, tuhkan Ngambek. Yasudah aku juga harus segera berangkat"

Disekolah

Krring kriing Bunyi Bel berbunyi tanda saatnya makan siang.

Jae segera kekantin untuk mengambil makanannya. Disana sudah banyak murid yang mengantri, dan duduk bersama teman temannya untuk menyantap makan siang. Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat meja makan khusus untuk para guru. Setelah ia mengambil jatah makan siangnya, ia menghampiri para guru yang sedang melahap makan siang sambil bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Senyoritaa, Come here. Duduklah disebelahku kosong."

Si Guru olahraga yang mirip jerapah itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Jae, member isyarat untuk duduk disampingnya.

Lee Kwang Soo nama seonsaengnim itu terlihat bahagia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong.

"Wahh Jae, kau tahu, kau ini semakin lama semakin terlihat gemuk saja. Ahaha apa kau stress?"

Tanya salah satu guru yang berkepala botak. Memang semua belum tahu bahwa Jaejoong itu sedang hamil. Karena benar benar tidak terlihat. Bahkan Suami Jae saja mereka belum tahu tetapi itukarena sengaja dirahasiakan.

"ahaha, tidak juga seonsaengnim. " jawab jae ramah.

"aahh mau segemuk apapun Dokter Jae tetap terlhat mempesona." Kata Lee Kwang Soo membela, guru guru yang lain hanya menatap Kwang soo bosan.

"err.. maaf seonsaengnim apa susu ini tidak kau minum?"

Tanya Jae yang sedari tadi melihat susu disebelahnya tidak diminum minum. Akhinya ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"tidak, aku memang tidak terlalu suka susu putih. Apa kau mau Jae? Ini buatmu."

"Aahh Gamsahamnidaa seonsaengnim, ehehe seonsaengnim yang lain jika tidak ada yang minum susu putih juga bisa memberikannya kepadaku"

Senyum Jae melebar, dan semua guru guru yang disana langsung Drop.

"waah kau benar benar memasuki tahap penggemukan badan ya sepertinya."

Timpal guru yang lain. Sepertinya Namja cantik kita yang satu ini sedang mengalami fase mengidam.

Skip time

Diruang kesehatan disekolah dasar ini terlihat Jae sedang mengobati lutut anak laki laki yang terluka.

"Kibumma, lain kali jika kau sedang berlari hati hati ya, pakailah sepatumu dengan benar. Ikatlah talinya dengan kencang."

Kibum anak kecil yang sepertinya sudah akrab dengan Jae hanya terdiam.

"Yak! sudah ku obati, tidak perih kan? Sekarang kau sudah boleh kembali ke kelas"

Tetapi Kibum masih saja berdiri tidak merespon apa yang Jae katakan

"hmm Kibum wae?" tanya Jae

'Bruk' tiba tiba Kibum memeluk Jae sangat erat. Karena tinggi badan Kibum sama setinggi perut Jaejoong. Tertekanlah perut Jae.

'A,aww' rintih Jae dalam hati.

"Gomawoo" kata Kibum yang sambil terus memeluk Jae,

"ng? Perut seonsaengnim buncitt,"

Tambahnya lagi dengan tampang polos. Jae yang mendengarnya langsung Shock, ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa kepada anak polos yang satu ini.

"nn,ne perut seonsaengnim buncit kaena seonsaengnim banyak makan daging dan sayuran, agar seonsaengnim sehat selalu. Kibum juga harus makan yang banyak ne?"

"ng!" angguk Kibum.

"sekarang Kibum lekas kembali ke kelas, jangan sampai tertinggal pelajaran."

Akhirnya Kibum kembali kekelas, dan Jaejoong tampak bernafas lega.

SKIP TIME

Pukul 5 sore setelah seonsaengnim atau Dokter yang cantik ini beres beres, anak anak sudah pulang kerumah masing masing kini saatnya ia pulang, tetapi sebelum itu ia merasakan perutnya sakit sehabis Accident Kibum tadi.

"a,aww Sakitnya belum menghilang juga. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa pulang naik sepedah, ah~ seharusnya aku ikuti kata Yunho tadi, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Huff, kalau sudah begini aku harus apa?"

Jaejoong melihat Kwang Soo sedang berjalan untuk pulang kerumah,

"Ara, aku pulang bareng seonsaengnim itu saja, heii seonsaengnim. Lee Kwang Soo"

Saat akan tahu itu suara Namja yang di idamkan idamkan karna paras cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia menyamai Jae.

"J,Jaejoongie kau belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan semangat 45.

"ehehe, aku ingin pulang bersamamu, tidak apa apa kan?"

"Of Course! Perlu sepedahmu aku yang bawakan?

"tidak usahh, biar aku saja yang bawa seonsaengnim"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama beriringan menuju rumah masing masing, meski Jae tetap khawatir dengan kandungannya. Tetapi ini lebih baik dari pada ia harus mengayuh sepedah yang akan mengambil risiko yang lebih besar.

Baru sekitar 5 menit mereka berjalan, tiba tiba 'Tin Tin' datanglah sebuah mobil Ferrari merah milik Yunho yang menghadang jalan mereka.

Dengan gagahnya masih dengan setelan Kerja lengkap miliknya Yunho keluar dari mobil sportnya lalu menghampiri Jae yang masih terkaget kaget. Wajah Jae langsung pucat pasi. Terheran heran

'mengapa dia ada disini?!'

"sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa menaiki sepedahmu dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Jae mengerjapkan matanya tanda agar Yunho menutup mulutnya cepat sebelum Kwang Soo mengetahui semua. Lee Kwang Soo hanya memandangi Yunho tak percaya bahwa anak dari Mr dan Mrs Jung pewaris tahta Jung Corp salah satu warga Terkaya se Korea selatan ada didepan dirinya sekarang?!

Segera Yunho mengambil sepedah kesayangan Jae, lalu memberikan kepada Kwang Soo yang masih terkagum kagum.

"mm, kau, siapa namamu?"

"L,Lee Kwang Soo.."

"Ok Lee Kwang Soo.. aku titip sepedah kesayangan Istriku ini"

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jae, ia segera membawa istrinya masuk kedalam mobil, Jae terus melihat Kwang Soo yang tak bergerak sedikitpun menatap mereka berdua, mimik waja Jae mengatakan kepada Kwng Soo agar ia tidak bilang kepada siapapun juga. Jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini, habislah Jae.

Fuumm! Mobil Ferrari merah Yunho melesat kejalan.

...

"APA! ISTRI!?

"kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

"satu orang bodoh saja tidak akan berarti"

"Yah! Dia itu temanku!"

Taptaptap mereka telah sampai dikediaman.

"tidak usah mengganti topik, ada apa dengan mu? Apa perutmu sakit?"

"ngg, sedikit. Tapi tidak apa apa" Jawab Jae gugup

"sudah kubilang kan lebih baik aku menjemput dan mengantarmu."

"itu tidak mungkin, kau saja harus berangkat pagi dan pulang malam, bahkan terkadang kau harus bolak balik ke Seoul"

Jung Yunho lebih memilih membuat perusahaan baru dari pada mewarisi usaha Ayahnya Jung Corp, bukan tanpa sebab. Ia sudah berjanji jika ia memilih untuk hidup bersama Jae ia juga harus siap keluar dari perusahaan Jung Corp ini. Maka dari itu ia harus lebih giat dari awal. Dari mulai survei ke beberapa tempat sampai harus bolak balik ke seoul bahkan luar negri. Agar janji kepada Ayahnya bahwa suatu saat ia akan lebih sukses dari pada Ayahnya sekarang ini juga bisa tercapai.

Mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan.

"hmm maka dari itu, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku, ingin kita pindah ke Seoul sementara. Aku sudah putuskan agar kita tinggal di rumah Umma untuk beberapa bulan kedepan."

Deg! Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Fikirannya sudah jauh kemana mana, rasa takutpun menghampirinya.

"T,tapi itu tidak mungkin! Rumah ini tidak ada yang menjaga, bagaimana dengan Sekolahku? Disana tidak ada yang menjaga, bagaimana bila anak anak terluka?!"

"Semua itu akan ku urus, aku sudah memperhitungkan semua muanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal disini."

"Jung Jaejoong kau tidak usah membantah! Perutmu saja tadi sudah sakit karena tidak mengikuti perkataan ku, kau mau tinggal disini sendiri hah?! Kalau terjadi apa apa siapa yang mau membantu dan bertanggung jawab?!"

Kesabarannya sudah habis. Terkadang Jae itu keras kepala, tidak mau menuruti perkataanya. Padahal Yunho selalu mengkhawatiri kesehatannya. Kalo dihadapi dengan situasi seperti ini, Namja cantik itu tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menuruti apa kata suami.

"maafkan aku Boo, aku sedikit lelah hari ini. lebih baik kita bersiap siap untuk pergi besok pagi. "

"Secepat itukah?! Bahkan aku belum berpamitan dengan anak anak dan guru guru bahkan tetangga kita Yunnie"

"sudah kau kirim pesan saja"

Lantas Jaejoong pun mengirim pesan kepada tetangga jauhnya, lalu kepada Kwang Soo untuk menitipkan anak anak terutama Kibum untuknya dan menitip pesan agar merahasiakan apa yang telah terjadi sore tadi.

Seoul pukul 13.30

Yunho dan Jaejoong di jemput oleh anak buah Mr Jung. Didalam mobil Jaejoong sudah merasa uring uringan ia benar benar khawatir dan merasa takut. Tangannya sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"Tenang saja Boo, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Jika ada apa apa ceritakanlah padaku, tidak usah ada yang disembunyi bunyikan" kata Yunho mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Satu jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di Kediaman Jung di Seoul yang sangat besar dan luas. Rumah keluarga Jung memang tersebar dimana mana selain di Gwangju dan didaerah lain salah satu Rumah utamanya terletak di Seoul. Didepan pintunya selalu terjaga BodyGuard dengan badan besar. Saat dibukakan Pintu utama terlihat Maid telah berjejer dengan rapih menyapa mereka berdua.

"Selamat Datang Tuan muda Jung Yunho dan Tuan Jaejoong" sapa mereka.

"Aiigoo! Lihat siapa yang datang! My Little Yunhoo" Mrs Jung langsung memeluk Yunho,

"Umma aku sehabis ini langsung menuju perusahaan aku" jawab Yunho.

"iya, Ibu akan mengantarmu kekamar, hei kalian jangan berdiri saja disana! Cepat bawa tas anakku" suruh Mrs Jung kepada Maid maid yang berdiri.

"mm, Mohon bantuannya eomeonie" kata Jae, tetapi Mrs Jung tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun , tidak memperdulikan Jae. Mengaggap seolah ia tidak ada. Akhirnya Mrs Jung mengelayutkan tanggannya ke Yunho lalu mengajak anaknya buru buru ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Mr Jung yang terdiam.

"mm.. Abeoji mohon bantuannya" Kata Jaejoong taku takut, Mr Jung menatap Jaejoong. "Hmm"

Mr Jung tidak sedingin Mrs Jung, ia itu memang sulit ditebak, Mr yang misterius..

Setelah mereka menaruh barang dikamar. Yunho dan Mr Jung bersiap siap untuk pergi ke Perusahaannya masing masing. Mrs Jung dan Jae mengantar Yunho dan Mr Jung sampai pintu utama.

"Umma tolong jaga Jae ya, aku pergi dulu" titip Yunho

"tidak usah kau pikirkan, Yeobo hati hati dijalan ne?"

"hmm" jawab Mr Jung seadany sambil ia masuk kedalam mobil Ferrari merah anaknya.

"Boo, aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu dan anak kita. Jika ada apa apa telfon aku"

'cup' kata Yunho sambil mencium kepala Namja cantik tersebut. Yang dicium sudah memerah, tidak berani melihat disampingnya yaitu Mrs Jung yang sudah melihat Jae dengan tampang jijik.

Tak berapa lama kedua anak dan ayah itu pergi.

Tinggalah Jae dan Ibu mertuanya . Mrs Jung kembali ke kediamannya meninggalkan Jae.

"Tuhan...aku harus bagaimaa?."

Dirumah yang besar ini Jae tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena sedang tidak bertugas untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berputar putar mengelilingi rumah yang besar ini.

Pergi ke taman belakang yang luas, melihat peternakan, melihat kuda kuda, hingga melihat para maid yang ada di dapur. Setelah hampir 1 jam ia memuta mutar. Ia melihat rumah kecil, mm mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti gazebo tertutup didekat taman bunga. Dengan hati hati ia mendekati gazebo itu. Lalu membukanya dengan perlahan,

'Klek' "wah tidak terkunci!"

Didalam nya terdapat piring piring kecil, teko, dan gelas gelas kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk minum minum teh. Dilemari masih banyak barang barang seperti itu dengan corak corak yang lebih menarik. Dan jika dilihat lihat harga satu porong kecil saja bisa sampai ada yang jutaan.

"wah... mungkin tempat ini dikhususkan untk barang barang antik yang mahal. Lebiih baik aku cepat pergi" Jae segera menutup pelan pintu Gazebo itu. Ia segera pergi dari sana.

Dilewatinya taman bunga itu hingga.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tiba tiba Mrs Jung berada didepannya.

"mmm aku habis berjalan jalan sebentar saja"

Mrs Jung menatap Jae tajam, lalu tersenyum sinis. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju Taman bunganya.

" _menjijikan"_ katanya sambil berlalu.

Begitu sakit hatinya Jae dengan perkataan ibu Mertuanya itu. Berfikir mengapa Mertuanya tidak pernah bisa menerimanya hingga sekarang. Ia menduduk dan mulai menitikn air matanya. Ini adalah awal mula kehidupan baru Jae di kediaman Jung.

Malam harinya Yunho dan sang Appa belum juga pulang, terpakasa Jaejoong dan Mr Jung makan duluan. Suasana makan malam benar benar sepi. Hanya terdengar suara pisau sendok garpu dan piring duduk Jaejoong bersebrangan dengan Mr Jung. Mana mau Mr jung duduk bersampinyan dengan Jung Jaejoong mungkin tidak akan sudi.

"Benar benar! Apa harus aku makan satu meja dengan orang aneh ini!" Mrs Jung menggerutu saat menyantap makan malamnya.

"Sudah! Aku sudah selesai makan malamnya. Aku tidak betah jika terus duduk semeja dengan mu!"

Mrs Jung meninggalkan Jae yang terlihat berhenti menyantap makan malamnya. Jae sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi , dadanya sakit dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mr Jung.

Akhirnya Jae benar benar memutuskan untuk menyudahi makan malamnya. Ia mulai merapihkan piring piring yang ada dimeja makan. Tetapi aksinya dihentikan oleh Maid.

"Maaf mmm Tuan. Biar saya saja yang merapihkan ini semua. Ini sudah tugas saya."

Cegah salah satu Maid.

"Hei hei sudah biar saja. Biarkan saja dia yang membereskannya" Mrs Jung menyela pembicaraan Maid tersebut saat ia sedang menaiki anak tangga

"T,tapi Nyonya"

"Sudah tidak apa apa, biar aku saja yang membawanya" kata Jae ramah

"hmm yasudah. Izinkan aku membantu anda Nyonya Muda. Eh" Maid itu menutup mulutnya karena bingung panggilan apa yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk Jae, Tuan atau Nyonya. Jaejoong berparas sanga cantik dan lembut jadi banyak yang mengira ia itu perempuan.

"tidak apa apa, panggilah sesukamu" Jawab Jaejoong. Mereka berdua pun membawakan piring ke Dapur utama.

"Bagaimana harimu Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku ditempat tidur.

"Baik. Hari ini aku memutari rumah, melihat ternak, meliha taman belakang. Pokoknya banyakk"

"Sendiri?"

"iya"

"sudah kubilang Jae, kau ja"

"sssttt" Jae menempelkan jari lentiknya di bibir Yunho

"kau ini benar benar over protective ya sayang. Lihat buktinya aku tidak apa apa"

Jae mulai lelah dengan rasa over protective yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Sebelum tinggal di kediaman Jung, saat di Jeju juga. Jaejoong pergi ke supermarket, pergi ke tepi pantai, higga mencuci baju saja tidak diperbolehkan.

"hehh, pokoknya kalau mau kemana mana biar minta ditemani oleh Maid ok!?

"Yunniee mereka itu sibuk, sudah ada pekerjaanya masing masing." Bela Jaejoong

"Jae... mereka itu dibayar untuk mengurusi rumah ini, dan mengurusi kita"

"mereka itu tetap manusia Yunniee, kau ini tidak pernah berubah juga"

"bukan seperti itu. Dengar ya aku khawatir kepada mu!"

"Iya sayaang, aku akan berhati hati. Lebih baik kita tidur besok kau kan harus kekantor lagi"

"...baiklah kau benar sayang, selamat tidur Jae, selamt tidur Babby Appa"

Yunho mengelus perut Jae lembut. Klek' lampu kamarpun dimatikan.

Esoknya seperti biasa, rutinitas pagi. Sarapan, Lalu berangkat bekerja. hari ini hanya Jae saja yang mengantarkan Yunho dan ayah Mertuanya untuk berpergian.

"aku pergi dulu Jae, hati hati dirumah" cup. Satu kecupan diperut untuk sang buah hati dan parter seumur hidupnya.

"iya Yunnie kau juga,.. ne A,Abeoji hati hati juga dijalan ne"

"ng" jawab Mr Jung seadanya.

Setelah melihat suami dan Mr Jung berpergian, Jaejoong kembali kedalam rumah ia bingung harus berbuat apa selama empat atau lima bulan kedepan dirumah yang sebesar ini. pada akhirnya ia berfikir untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan para petugas maupun maid dirumah ini.

Ia pergi ke dapur utama dimana para maid sedang beres bere dapur diselangi canda tawa mereka.

"mm ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jae. Semua mata langsunng menuu kepadanya. Mungkin mereka berfikir, sedang apa Nyonya Jae ditempat seperti ini. karena tidak ada yang menjawab ia mengulang perkataanya.

"mungkin ada yang bisa aku bantu, karna saat ini aku sedang tidak mengerjakan apa apa"

"tidak usah nyonya Jaejoong. Kami tidak sedang sibuk juga. Terimakasih atas bau pertama ini ada orang dar keluarga Jung yang mau kedapur yang kotor ini."

Kata salah satu seorang Maid. Jae tersipu mndengarnya 'Keluarga Jung' ia bru menyadari kalau Jae sudah menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga dari keluarga Jung.

"kalau begitu aku pergi ketempat lain dulu ya"

Jae pergi ketempat yang lain, ia sekarang menuju peternakan. Ia menuju ke petrnaka ayam.

"Aaiigooooo lucunyaa!" Jaejoong terpesona kengan ke imutan imutan anak anak ayam yang kecl, bulat , dan Fluffy!

"Wah Nyonya Jaejoong. Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya Bapak bapak tua, yan memang bertugas ntuk mengurusi peternakan ayam.

"hehe, tidakk aku sedang ingin disini saja, mm...Samchon, bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Jae memberikan Pupy eyes dan senyumannya bak malaikat, kalau seperti itu siapa yang tega untuk menolaknya.

"baiklaah, Nyonya Jae, kau boleh membantuku menaruh anak ayam ayam ini kekotak besar didepan sana"

Tunjuk Bapak tua itu.

"OK! Hehe" Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa membantu juga. Tetapi ketika Samchon melihat perut jae yang sedikit membesar, ia berfikir dua kali.

"Nyonya Jaeoong, apa sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja, saya takut perut anda kenapa kenapa"

Tanya Samchon yang khawatir, meski ia tidak tega menghentikn Jae yang terlihat senang sekali dengan acara membantu menaruh anak ayam yang mungil itu.

"A,tak apa Samcheon. Justru aku sangat senang bisa membantumu. Hal seperti ini tidak masalah untukku, errr Samcheon, apa semua orang disini telah mengetahui...kehamilanku?"

Sejujurnya Namja cantik ini bingung, bagaimana semua orang dirumah ini mengetahui kehamilannya, secara saat ia di Jeju tidak ada yang mengetahui kehamilannya walaupun ia kini hamil empat bulan.

"tentu saja kami semua tahu dari Tuan Jung Yunho sendiri, ia ingin selama ia pergi bekerja ada yang terus menjaga Nyonya Jae. Tetapi ada Gossip bahwa Nyonya Jung tidak menyetujui ide Tuan Jung untuk membetitahu semua orang disini." Jelas Samcheon. Jaejoong terdiam,

"mungkin ia malu kepadaku, karena...kehamilanku ini" kata Jae sedih.

"kenapa seperti itu?! Justru itu adalah kabar bahagia, bahwa keluarga Jung akan memiliki keturunan lagi, bahwa Nyonya dan Tuan besar akan memiliki cucu pertama"

"apa Samcheon berfikiran seperti?"

"Tentu saja!, ayo kita lanjutkan menaruh anak anak ayam ini"

"Terimakasih Samcheon" mendengar kata kata yang dikeluarkan Samcheon tadi, Jaejoong sangat bahagia, ternyaa masih ada orang yang baik, padahal ia dan Samcheon baru pertama kali bertemu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Jae sangat terlihat bahagia disana. Samcheon yang baik hati itu sangat terlihat menikmati kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Ratu dari Jung Corp ini tiba tiba menghampiri Jaejoong dan Samcheon yang telah berhenti dengan kegiatannya sekarang mereka memasang muka kaget. Dengan setelan bajunya yang mahal ia mendekati mereka, tetapi langkahnya berhenti enggan berjalan lebih jauh lagi, karena meraja jijik dengan bau ayam yang menyengat. Dah berdirilah ia di depan pintu peternakan ayam.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan disin, hah!?"

"a,aku sedang menaruh anak ayam Mr Jung" jawabnya takut

"menaruh anak ayam?! Ha! Kau senang ya apa yang telah kau lakukan sekarang?! Kau ini benar benar Aneh ya! Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dari pada ketempat kotor seperti ini, dirumah ini ada satu perpustakaan besar kan!

"ak,aku sedang menghabiskan satu buku, tetapi aku hanya ingin membantu Samcheon sebentar saja, iya aku dan..anakku sangat senang melakukan hal ini Mr Jung" kata Jae sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

"Kauu! Menjijikan, Baiklah... Kau yang disana!" sambil menunjuk Samheon petugas di peternakan ayam ini.

"Biarkan dia, Kim Jaejoong! Merapihkan anak anak ayam yang Bau ini, Sendirian! Jika itu maunya!"

"t,tetapi Nyonya.. anak ayam ini sangat banyak sekitar tiga rat"

"sudah kubilang biarkan dia bekerja sendiri! jika itu maumu Kim Jaejoong aku ingin lihat, seberapa senang kah kau dan 'ANAKMU' dengan pekerjaan ini!"

Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kandang yang besar itu. Jaejoong mulai memunggut satu persatu anak ayam itu dengan lembut. Samcheon yang melihatnya tidak kuat, ia sangat iba dengan Jaejoong.

"Biar aku bantu Nyonya"

"tidak usah Samcheon, jika ada yang mengadui mu kau bisa dimarahi Mr Jung"

Tolak Jaejoong dengan nada pelannya, ia terus memunguti anak ayam yang jumlahnya ratusan. Karena terlalu banyak anak ayam yang ia pungut, perut dan pinggangnya mulai sakit. Tetapi ia terus memunguti anak ayam itu tanpa mengeluh, tidak tega dengan Jaejoong yang mulai kelihatan sangat lelah. Samcheon berinisiatif mengambil anak ayam. Jaejoong yang melihat Samcheon yang mulai membantu ingin menolak tetapi langsung dicegah.

"tidak apa apa, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab Nyonya. Secara tidak langsung aku juga harus menjagamu. Kau tidak boleh menolak."

"maafkan aku Samcheon"

"tidak, tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf Nyonya" kata Samcheon bijaksana. Pada akhirnya mereka memungut anak ayam bersama sama kembali. Dan untuk Jajeoong, ini baru awal dari kehidupan barunya di kediaman Jung. ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi untuk empat hingga lima bulan kedepan.

bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Wiiii, gak kerasa udah Chapter 5 aja nii, for jaelous: hehe makasih reviewnyaa. : ahaha gimana atuh kalau Yunho yg tersiksa? yj040686: makasih saranyaa tapi sejujurnya aku masih belum ngerti cara pake FF. Belum tau cara menegidt ulang dan reply huhu .FYI Guys aku juga masukin cerita dan judul yg sama ke asianfic mungkin kalau di Asian spasi,baitnya lebih keliatan thnx.

ok dicerita ini aku akan menambah Tokoh dari Boyband Nuest. Siapa yang tau? Yap Baekhyo dan Ren atau BaekRen. Aaaa aku lagi suka bgt sama Couple yang satu ini, mereka tu Cutee abiis. Mungkin aku akan membuat Prequel cerita BaekRen. Kita langsung aja ya kembali ke cerita.

"Ya, bagaimana... Apa?! Apa kau tahu satu Engine Pesawat itu berapa hah?! Saya tidak mau tahu kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu 3 hari! Jika saya harus sampai turun tangan...kau akan menyesal nantinya" tut

Jung Yunho memijat mijat keningnya. Selalu saja ada masalah di perusahaan baru miliknya ini. ya memang harusa bekerja extra untuk bisa melampaui perusahaan sang Ayah yang sudah mendunia.

"kau ini, aku kira setelah kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong kau akan betubah, ternyata masih saja. Mengerikan" kata Youchun tiba tiba memasuki ruangan kerja pribadi milik Yunho

"Yah! Kau urus saja anak buah mu yang tidak becus itu!"

"heh, mau bagaimana lagi. Pokoknya aku sudah mengatakan harus berhati hati untuk memilih Client. Mereka saja yang tidak mau dengar. Hei bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaejoong apakah dia baik?" Youchoon sebenarnya sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, itupun karena merayakan rumah baru Jae dan Yunho.

"baik, dia sedang hamil embat bulan"

"APA! J,Jaejoong Hamil!? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kabar baik ini kepadaku hah!? Apa aku bukan lagi sahabatmu!?"

"maafkan aku, pikiranku sibuk dengan perusahaan ini" jawabnya santai

"Hei! Kita ini sudah sering bertemu ya!"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagi pula Jae itu istriku bukan istrimu!"

"Tapi aku ini sahabatnya!"

"Ya!.."

"Maaf Tuan telah mengaggu pembicaraan kalian, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Jung" tiba tiba pertengkaran dua sahabat itu harus terhenti karena adanya sekertaris yang masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Yunho.

"siapa?" Tanya Yunho

"mmm dia..."

Beda halnya dikediaman besar Jung ini, terlihat Jae sedang menghela nafas berat dengan bertumpuk tumpuk buku disekitarnya. Ya, Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarga Jung.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan sepuluh buku tebal disini. Aku sangat bosan...ne Babby, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus elus perutnya

"Ah! Apa aku sms...Kwang Soo saja ya? Hehh, aku rindu sekolah, guru guru, dan anak anak pastinya. Bagaimana kabar Kibum ya?"

Jae mulai memencet tomboh tombol yang ada dihandphonenya. Tiit!

"Yap! Sudah! apa lebih baik aku telfon saja ya? Tetapi...masih jam 1 siang, pasti Kwang Soo masih sibuk" belum lama Jae bergumam tiba tiba.

'tilililit' "hah?! Kwang Soo" Jae terkrjut melihat nama tang tertera dipanggilan Handphonenya

"Hallo? seonsaengnim"

"Senyoritaa! Sudah seminggu kau tidak datang kesekolah, aku rindu padamu!"

"aku juga seonsaengnim. Bagaimana keadaan anak anak disana?"

"hehe panggil aku Kwang Soo saja, anak anak disini Baik Jae, mereka selalu menanyakan dimana dirimu berada, aku bilang saja kau sedang keluar kota ada urusan penting"

"hmmm aku juga sangat merindukan mereka. Bagaimana kabar Kibum? Oya apa sudah ada Dokter pengganti disana" tanya Jae, sepertinya ia kelihatan sedih sekali, ia benar benar merindukan suasana sekolah, terutama anak anak,

"Kibum... seperti yang kau amanahkan, aku selalu melihat perkembangannya. Ya walaupun akannya pendiam, ia tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Dia suka sekali bolak balik ke ruangan kesehatan sepertinya ia mencarimu Jae. Oya, ngomong ngomong soal Doker Pengganti sudah ada Dokter pengganti, Dokter nya masih muda, ia perempuan. Walaupun sedikit judes, tetapi dia sangat perhatian kepada anak anak Jae seperti dirimu, cantik...Ah! tenang saja, walaupun dia cantik, tetapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan kecantikan dirimu! Kau yang terbaik Senyorita!"

Teriak Kwang Soo ditelfon,

"hehe iya Kwang Soo, mm kwang"

"seonsaengnim sedang apa sih! Ayo kita lanjutkan bermain bolanya!"

Samar samar teriak suara anak anak ditelfon,

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera menutup telfon ini,nanti aku telfon balik Jae, Bye Senyorita! Jaga kesehatanmu!" tut tut tut.

"Ahh aku baru saja ingin menitipkan salam pada anak anak dan Kibum"

Bibir Namja Cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Mmm, sudah sekitar seminggu aku disini. Aku seperti terkurung, bagaimana... kalau... jalan jalan siang ke Seoul. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak pernah jalan jalan keliling Seoul. Oke! Mumpung Mrs Jung sedang ada acara diluar. Aku putuskan akan keliling Seoul siang ini! Babby ayo Lets Go!"

Dengan setelan Sweater ditambah dengan Cardigan kesayangannya dan tas selempang. Dia ready untuk jalan jalan melihat kota Seoul. Baru sampai ia di Gerbang keluar tiba tiba dari arah belakang dua BodyGuard datang menghampiri Jae.

"maaf Nyonya Jaejoong. Anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya salah satu Body Guard.

"ngg... aku hanya ingin keliling Seoul saja" Jawab Jaejoong bingung, hari ini ia ingin berkeliling Seoul sendiri, dan.. bersama Babby tentunya. Dengan tujuan utamanya mengingat masa masa muda dulu bersama Yunho Appa Babby.

"biarkan kami mengawal Nyonya"

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. kalian Istirahat saja"

"Tapi Nyonya. Sudah Tugas kami untuk menjaga Nyonya Jaejoong jika ingin berpergian"

"Pokoknya kalian istirahat saja, ayoo hush hush hush" Kata Jaejoong sembari mendorong dua BosyGuard itu lembut

"Ayo, aku akan melihat kalian pergi sampai kalian menghilang dari hadapanku" Jaejoong menatap mereka berdua tajam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Memastikan bahwa mereka berdua benar benar tidak mengikuti Jaejoong. Setelah pasti keduanya menghilang dari hadapannya, Jajeoong mulai pergi melanjutkan jalan jalan siangnya.

Baekhyo Pov

Hari ini aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan kekasih ku. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih aku menunggu nya padahal aku sudah bepenampilan rapih, dengan Jaket kulit Coklat ku dan Sepatu Cokelat kesayangan. Aku terus melihat Jam tangan. Ok, sudah satu setengah jam. Tetapi aku terus setia menunggunya karena... ini adalah kencan pertama.

"Aaaaa! Kenapa ia lama sekali sii!?" Teriak ku Frustasi sambl menjambak rambut sendiri.

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"R,Ren kau sudah satang dari kapan?" Jawab ku Gugup saat melihat kekasuh ku sudah ada dibelakang"

"dari saat kau teriak" jawabnya sinis

Walaupun ia adalah Namja yang Judes, tetapi Kecantikannya tidak bisa lagi dipungkiri. Lebih cantik dari perempuan. Bahkan dari mantan mantanku. Hari ini dia sangat Cantik sekali. Dengan rambut pirangnya, dengan poninya ditambah ia menggerai rambut pendeknya yan biasanya ia kuncir. Lalu dengan sweater Pink softnya, celana Jogernya, tas jenjengnya. Aaaa semua yang ada di dririnya selalu terlihat sempurna!

"Anyaa bukan Begitu My Ren, kau tahu aku sudah berpenampilan sempurna untukmu tapi kau lama sekali datangnya"

"Yah! Sudah bagus aku datang kesini!"

'Plak!' Ren menggeplak kepalaku keras

"A,auu Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" kataku kesakitan.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" kata dia sambil berlalu, dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang sedang mengusap palaku kesakitan. Aku buru buru mengejarnya, Ren itu benar benar orang yang sensitif, terlalu sensitif, melebihi perempuan.

"hei, hei maafkan aku Ren. Ini adalah kencan pertama kita aku terus menunggu saat saat ini, maafkan aku sekali lagi Jae"

Kataku pelan sambil menarik tangannya, ia terdiam menundukan kepalanya. Lalu mulai menatapku,Oh Gosh! Kenapa ia begitu Cute!

"Baiklah sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tetap cemberut.

"Baiklah pertama tama kita akan nonton Film Romantis!" sejujurnya aku sudah menyiapkan rangkaian acara khusus untuk hari ini sampai sampai banyak membeli majalah Khusus kencan, pakaian apa yang harus dikenakan, warna apa yang memberi keberuntungan.

"aku Bosan menonton film!" tiba tiba Ren meolak untuk pergi ke Bioskop.

"jadi kau mau apa Sayang?"

"mmm..kebun binatang" jawabnya pelan.

"Ok! Kita kekebun binataang" aku mulai bersemangat kembali, lalu kita mulai berjalan kaki menuju Halte Bus. Dijalan menuju Halte Bus suasananya sepi, Ren terus saja berjalan kedepan, Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, jangan sampai Kencan pertama kali ini gagal. Aku lihat disepanjang jalan banyak toko toko kecil, makanan ,permen, hingga aku melihat toko eskrim. Ren sangat menyukai makanan manis. Mungkin jika aku membelikan eskrim Moodnya akan berubah. Lalu aku mulai mempercepat jalanku untuk bisa mencegahnya maju lebih jauh lagi.

"Ren Cakaman. Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti.."

"Aaww!" "Aaah!" aku bertrubruk seseorang. Ashhh sudah kulihat Jaket Kulitku berlumuran Eskrim yang tumpah mengenai Jaket kulit kesayangan. Bagus! Hari ini malah Moodku yang akan berubah,

"Hei kau ini! kalau jalan Lihat Li..." "Bidadari...". satu kata untuk orang yang ada didepanku sekarang.

"A,aa maaf aku tidak melihat ada dirimu dibelakang, maaf" ha?! Dia...Namja sama seperti Ren, kenapa dia begitu cantik ya walau agak sedikit gemuk sampai aku tidak mengenali bahwa dia juga seorang namja seperti ku. Tidak kusadari aku menatapnya begitu lama.

"A,a ti, tidak apa apa. Hehe ini bukan masalah besar, aku bisa membersihkan noda ini sendiri" jawabku cengengesan sendiri.

"Ah, tidak aku yang salah, maafkan aku sini biarkan aku membersihkan jaketmu" Bidadari itu mulai mengelap Jaket kulit kesayanganku dengan serbet di tasnya. Deg Deg Deg. Ampun tuhan! Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Bagaimana ini, wajahnya sangat dekat!

"tidak apa apa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" aku menolaknya dengan halus, dari pada ia mendengar debaran jantungku yang tidak dapat berhenti dengan cepat sama saja aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"baiklah...ng? wah maaf ya aku menganggu kencan kalian?" kata Namja cantik itu melirik kearah Ren aku juga mengikuti arah mata Namja itu, ok. Dengan meilhat matanya aku bisa tahu bahwa Ren tidak suka dengan Namja didepanku ini.

"Wah! Pacarmu cantik sekali, Perempuan yang imut" kata Namja itu dengan senyum yang indah. Mendengar perkataanya aku reflek menengok ke arah Ren yang tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Wajahnya sudah berubah memerah. Pipinya sudah ia kembungkan.

Dengan takut takut aku menjawab kesalah pahaman.

"err, dia itu Namja..."

"Ah! Maafkan aku! kau sangat imut, jadi kukira kau ini Perempuan, ihihi" Namja Cantik itu malah cekikikan -,- langsung saja Ren pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Melihat kelakuannya aku kelabakan.

"Mianhe,mianhe! Aku harus mengejarnya Bye!"

End Baekhyo Pov

Norml pov

Jaejoong melihat pasangan itu dari kejauhan, satunya mengejar namja yang berjalan lebih cepat, satunya lagi berjalan tidak mau berhenti.

'Ups, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan, memang namja itu imut sekali sampai kukira ia perempuan. Tapi aku sudah membuat mereka bertengkar, aku jadi merasa bersalah' dalam hati Jae merasa tidak enak.

"ne, Babby umma merasa tidak enak pada kakak, kakak ! umma harus bertanggung jawab!"

Jae pun mulai mengkikuti pasangan heboh itu diam diam, sambil memakan eskrimnya yang mulai mencair. Tap tap tap Jae mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Lalu berhenti dibelakang pohon besar. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka

"yaampun apa berbuat seperti ini benar?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah biar saja, mereka pasangan uniq sii ihihi"

Kembali ke Baekhyo dan Ren yang sedang bertengkar.

"Maafkan ku Ren, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"..."

"My Ren kau jangan diam saja" Tanya Baekhyo Frustasii melihat tingkah kelkuan sang kekasih

"Aku tidak marah dengan Namja itu."

"Lalu apa? Aaagh!" Baekhyo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ren yang melihatnya malah semakin kesal.

"...Kau ini... Paboyya!"

'Bruk' Ren mendorong keras Baekhyo,Baekhyo hanya terdorong sedikit saja, ya karena badan Baekhyo besar. Ren yang badannya kurus kecil tentu saja tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Baekhyo. Renpun berlari meninggalkan Baekhyo yang terbengong bengong. serasa dunia milik berdua, mereka benar benar tak peduli dengan orang orang yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya.

"omo! Ini gawat!" Jaejoong memakai kaca mata hitamnya lalu mengikut Ren, Dasar sekarang ia malah menjadi seperti Ibu Ibu yang mengkuti kencan pertama anaknya -,-.

Di Taman dengan Danau Kecil ditengahnya, Ren duduk dibawah Pohon yang berguguran.

"hik,hik Baekhyo Pabbo! Kenapa dia selalu tidak mengerti?!" Tangannya mnutupi wajah cantiknya yang bersedih. Tiba tiba disebelahnya diduduki seseorang.

"Kau kenapa bersedih?" Kata orang itu.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Ren kaget melihat ternyata Jaejoonglah yang dudukdisampingnya.

"hihi, tidak aku hanya kebetulan lewat jalan ini, lalu aku melihatmu sendiri ditaman seperti sedang bersedih, jadi aku menghampirimu. So, kau kenapa?"

Ren terdiam.. "tidak, tidak apa apa.."terlihat sekali dari raut wajah Ren sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"hmm.. kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?!" Tanya Jae

"d,dia bukan pacarku!" Ren membantah, tetapi wajahnya memerah, karena tampang Ren yang imut itu Jae ingin mengerjainya sedikit.

"sejujurnya lelaki yang bersamamu tadi tampan juga.." kata kata Jae membuat Ren menatap Jae curiga. Apaan apaan Namja ini, sudah baru bertemu langsung sok akrab begitu mungkin pikirnya.

" ah...aku..." kata Ren Terbata bata, iya ingin menolak tetapi tidak bisa. Jae terkikik melihat tingkah langkuh Ren

"hihi, tidaak aku hany bercanda, mana mungkin aku suka dengan namja lebih muda" tanpa sadar Jae keceplosan. 'ups' ia membungkan mulutnya cepat dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau..." Ren terkejut mengetahui bahwa Jae juga sama seperti dirinya.

"hmm, kita sama. oya aku Jae, namamu?" Jae mengulurkan tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Ren. Ren menatap Jae ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia mau menerima Jae.

"Ren" jawabnya singkat. Jae benarbenar tertarik dengan mereka berdua sehinggaia ingin mengenal mereka lebih dalam.

"jadi ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Jae antusias. Ren masih terdiam, ia benar benar bingung. Pertama ia ingin mengatakan sejujurnya, tetapi ia malu. Kedua lawan bicaranya sekarang adalah orang baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. tetapi jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan sedikit nyaman dan aman dengan orang baru itu.

"aku...aku sebal..."

"...kenapa kau sebal?"

"...dia itu... tidak sensitif" katanya sambul mengerucutkan bibir mugilnya.

"maksudnyaa?"

"ma,maksudku, mmm itu kau tahu kan ini adalah kencan pertama dan dia malah...ng.." Ren kikuk malu malu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Jae yang melihat dan merasakannya hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk nepuk pelan kepala Ren.

"Ren, lebih baik kau mengutarakan perasaanmu sebenarnya. Jangan ada yang ditutupi. Kau tidak boleh hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, pikirkanlah perasannya juga. Aku tahu dia itu sangat. mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu kan?" Kata Jae bijak.

"...kau benar...aku memang terlalu egoist."

Tiba tiba dari jauh Baekhyo berlari mendekati Ren dan Jae terengah engah.

"Renn! Hosh, hosh, hosh" ia berlari mendekati.

"Ren aku mohon maafkan aku! maafkan aku juga jika aku telah berbuat salah. Tetapi please... kau jangan seperti ini. aku tidak mau hubungan baru kita sudah kandas saja karena hal sepele!" katanya sambil mengeggam tangan Ren.

Ren mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sepele kau bilang?"

"A,anya! Buka itu maksudku My Ren ka, kau tahu kan aku tu sudah menunggu saat saat ini, dan kau.."

"sst stt. Sudah jangan diteruskan , nantinya akan panjang. Aku sudah melupakannya ko. Aku juga salah, maafkan aku Chagiya." Ren menyentuh muka Baekhyo lembut.

"Ren.. oh Ren" 'Cup'

Mereka berciuman ditaman yang indah. Tanpa peduli dan Baekhyo sadari bahwa Jae melihat adegan mereka sambil tersenyum senyum ala Ibu Ibu yang melihat adegan anaknya melakukan aksi romantis Baekhyo melirik Jae.

"A,aa..kenapa kau ada disini!?" Kaget Baekhyo malu karena tertangkap basah dengan aksi romatisnya.

"Kau.. sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyo lagi.

"hih, aku sedang berjaan jalan sajaa"

"kau sedari tadi hanya berjalan sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

"sendiri? oou tidak. Aku bersama dengan babby" kata Jae polos.

"Babby?"

"yap! Babby" Jae mengelu elus perutnya. Semua terdiam. Ren dan Baekhyo lama untuk memutar otak mereka yang sedang dipenuhi dengan Cinta. Dan..

"AAAAAAA" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kau!" kata Bakhyo kaget tak percaya.

"Hyung, apa benar kau...sedang mengandung?" tanya Ren

"sttt, tapi ini Rahasia ya, khusus kalian berdua"

"jadi...namja pun bisa hamil..." Baekhyo berfikir

"Ren! Ayo kita menikah sekarang!"

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"kita buat bahterah Rumah Tanga!"

"Yah! Baekhyo Paboyaa!" 'Bletak!'

"A,auuu sakit Chagiyaa" Baekhyo mengelus elus kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Couple lucu itu. Padahal mereka baru saja berbaikan.

"Makanya kau jangan katakan yang tidak tidak!, errr hyung... berarti Ayah Bayi ini kemana?" tanya Ren takut takut.

"mm... ia sedang bekerja"

"Ah! Kalau begitu bolehkah aku datang kerumahmu?! Aku ingin sekali berkonsultasi! A,auuu"

Kata kata antusias dari Baekhyo dihentikan oleh cubitan Ren.

"hihi boleh saja... tapi.. aku harus bicarakan bersama suamiku nanti ya" kata Jae lagi

"oke! Aaa sudah jam 3 siang, kita harus cepat pergi my Ren!" Baekhyo mulai menarik tangan Ren

"a,aa cakaman. Hyung bolehkan kita bertukar nomor?"

"hmm.. boleh, berikan nomormu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

"ahahaha, Gamsahamnida Hyung" Ren sangat senang karena ia bisa bertukar nomor telfon dengan Jae, sepertinya untuk kedepan Jae akan selalu sibuk dengan curhatan dari kedua Couple ini.

Setelah keduanya bertukar nomor Handphone, Ren dan Baekhyo melanjutkan Kencan mereka yang tadi ada sedikit terkena hambatan. Jaepun melanjutkan jalan jalannya untuk mengelilingi Seoul. Hari ini Jae sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Couple yang manis, menambah pertemanan dengan orang baru, dan terakhir ia bisa dengan bebas bernostalgia di Main kota di Korea Selatan ini. tanpa ia sadari malam sudah mulai tiba, ia tersadar ia harus segera pulang sebelum Mertuanya datang kerumah.

"omo, aku harus segera mencari taxi untuk pulang" Jae menunggu di depan restoran yang berjejer dipinggir jalan.

'ah itu ada Taxi' saat ia ingin melambaikan tangannya untuk memberhentikan taxi. Ternyata sudah ada orang yang melambaikan duluan tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya lagi orang itu adalah Suaminya sendiri Jung Yunho.

"Yunho... sedang apa dia ada ditempat ini?" tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri. ia mencoba untuk menghampiri Yunho. Tetapi langkahnya harus berhenti karena dari Restoran itu keluarlah seorang Wanita Seksi. Dilihatnya dengan seksama Yunho membantu Wanita itu untuk menaiki taxi.

"Y,Yuho..."

Bersambung


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama tama aku pengen kasih tau aku bisa update mungkin bisa seminggu sekalli karena aku lg banyak urusan, jadi... maaf ya dan untuk chapter kemarin aku buat cerita BaekRen agak banyak karena itu hanya sebagai perkanlan Couple tersebut selanjutnya ttp YunJae koo . Next selamat membacaa

'Cklek' "BooJae sayang aku pulang, bagaimana harimu kau belum tidur juga?" Yunho membuka dasinya, lalu mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang tidur tiduran di kasur.

"aku.. menunggumu Yunnie, tumben jam segini kau belum pulang?" tanta Jej pelan.

"hehh.. kuau tahu permasalahan dikantor hari ini sedang menempuk" kata Yunho sambil meneglus pucuk rambut Jae.

"masalah kantor..?"

"Iya, hei apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho khawair melihat Jae sedikit aneh hari ini. lebih... sedikit pendiam.

"tidak ada apa apa, mm ayo Yunnie kita makan kebawah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, kau belum makan kan?"

" .. sudah makan Babby"

Jaejoong terdiam ingatannya saat ia melihat Suaminya bersama perempuan seksi itu benar benar melekat. Sehabis kejadian itu Jae langsung pulang ke rumah dan terus berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dilakukan oleh suaminya itu. Selingkuh kah dia?

"ohh begitu yasudah, aku ingin tidur cepat hari ini aku lelah sekali"

"iya, kau tidurlah. Aku mau mandi dulu" 'cup' Yunho mencium kepala Jae lalu menyelimutinya.

Malam ini Jae tertidur dengan tidak tenang.

Esoknya kembali ke rutinitas semua, Mr Jung dan anaknya Yunho kembali bekerja, terkecuali Jaejoong dan Mrs Jung. Mereka berdua juga kembali ke kegiatannya masing masing. Sampai pada akhirnya makan siang pun tiba.

Seperti biasa makan siang selalu hening yang terdengar hanya suara suara piring sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Namun disela sela makan siang ini.

"Hei. Aku ingin tahu. Kemana kau kemarin hah?!" pertanyaan Mrs Jung yang tiba tiba membuat Jae sangat terkejut. Ia seketika berhenti dengan kegiatan makannya.

"a,aku.. tidak kemana mana Mrs Jung" Jawab Jae takut, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Mrs Jung tahu kalo kemarin Jae pergi mengelilingi Seoul... ah... Body Guard itu..

"ohoho Rupanya kau mau membohongiku. Kau pikir aku ini Bodoh apa!? Kau sedang ada dilingkungan Jung dan kau tidak akan bisa sembunyikan apa apa dariku!" bentak Mrs Jung.

"hehh, kau tahu. Selama kau ada disini darah tinggi ku benar benar selalu diuji! Andai saja dulu Yunho tidak bertemu denganmu, pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini dan Yunho tidak perlu mengulang semua dari awal" kata kata Mrs Jung sangat menyakiti hati Jaejoong. ia berfikir mungkin yang dikatakan Mrs Jung itu ada benarnya, seharusnya dari awal ia tidak usah bertemu dengan Yunnie sekalian jadi mungki tidak ada yang akan tersakti seperti sekarang ini.

"Ma,maaf kan aku..." katanya pelan

"Maaf?! Kau hanya bisa selalu minta maaf! Lebih baik kau bereskan semua makanan dimeja ini! nafsu makan ku sudah hilang!" Mrs Jung meninggalkan Jae yang masih terdiam. Matanya hampir saja berlinang air mata kalau ia tidak buru buru membersihkan meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan ini.

'TING TONG'

Salah satu Maid buru buru membuka Pintu, dia terkejut siapa yang ia telah datang mengunjungi Rumah Jung ini.

"hai, aku ingin bertemu dengan Mrs Jung. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya jadi biarkan aku masuk"

Kata Gadis Cantk nan Seksi itu.

"ba,baiklah silahkan masuk Nyonya"

Jaejoong sedang membersihkan Meja makan, terkadang Babby yang ada dikandungannya menendang nendang membuat Jae merasakan sakit. Ia tetap saja membersihkan Meja makan sambil memegangi perutnya, para Maid yang ingin membantu tetapi mereka terlalu takut jika nanti ketahuan oleh Mrs Jung yang akan membuat Resiko lebih besar lagi.

'Tap tap tap' suaru sepatu Hak wanita memasuki ruang Meja makan Jung.

"Ah kau, Jae sedang apa kau ada disini" tanya wanita itu. Suara itu... ia tidak pernah mendengarnya selama dua tahun terakhir, dan tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya lagi. Ia menengok dengan perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya nya melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi.

"Go Ahra..."

"Hai Jae sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ohoho kau.. disini sudah menjadi pembantu rupanya"

Ahra menatap Jaejoong jijik

"kau.. sedang apa disini Ahra?"

"Ah! Kau sudah datang, hai cantikk lama tidak berjumpa" tiba tiba Mrs Jung mengampiri Ahra, lalu mencium kedua pipinya. Beda sekali perlakuannya ketika aku datang kesini.

"Hai Mrs Jung aku sangat rindu padamu hihi, mm Mrs Jung dia ini... sedang apa dia disini?" ia menunjuk nunjuk Jajeoong yang sedang berdiri menatap keduanya sambil memegang serbet.

"Ah, diaa mmmm pokoknya ceritanya sangat panjang, lebih baik kita kelantai atas saja, biarkan dia disini membersihkan meja makan"

"oke, Ayo" mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Jae yang tediam terpaku menatap keduanya pergi. Ini benar benar mimpi buruk buatnya. Sudah ia diperlakukan seperti in sama Mertuanya sendiri, sekarang ia mesti bertemu dengan Wanita masa lalu Yunho. Ya, Go Ahra adalah wanita yang paling disayangi oleh Ibu mertuanya Mrs Jung. Awalnya Yunho ingin dinikahkan dengan Go Ahra tapi perjodohan itu batal karena Yunho menolak dengan keras. Hatinya benar benar dipenuhi dengan ketulusan Jaejoong.

"Nyonya Jaejoong biarkan aku membantu anda?" kata salah satu Maid yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi membuatnya tidak tega.

"tidak usah, kau kerjakan saja tugasmu, aku tidak mau kau sampai dihukum"

"t,tapi Nyonya.."

"tak apa, Kajja. Pergilah" Maid itu pun pergi dengan ragu, jaejoong membohongi diri sendiri. ia seniri sakit hati dengan apa yang dilakukan Mertuanya sendiri.

Setelah membereskan meja makan ia ingin beristirahat sejenak, segerahlah ia keatas, saat ia berjalan kekamarnya. Tiba tiba pintu Kamar utama yaitu kamar Mr dan Mrs Jung terbuka,

"Ah, kebetulan sekali Jae. Tolong kau bawakan minum untuk ku dan tamu kesayanan Umma."

"ta,tapi eomeonie a,akukan baru saja"

"Sshhtt!" Mrs Jung mencengkram tangan Jae keras. "A,aw "

"Jangan panggil aku eomeonie, apa kau lupa ha! Sekarang cepat ambilkan minum!"

"maafkan aku, baik Mrs Jung" dengan wajah menahan sedih Jae segera menuju Dapur utama, tak lama ia pergi ke atas membawakan cangkir teh dan kue kecil dengan hati hati ia mengetuk pintu Kamar besar itu.

"ya, masuklah" saut Mrs Jung dari dalam. Jae masuk kedalam dan melihat kedua perempuan itu saling bercanda, Jae menaruh cangkir dan kue ke Meja panjang diantara mereka.

"ooh.. jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku?" tanya Mrs Jung

"hm begitulah, aku bertemu dengannya semalam. Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama ku"

'Jadi... wanita yang bersama Yunnie semalam it Ahra?!'

"oh ya!? Baguslah kalau begitu, sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan pada Yunho kalau kau akan datang. Jadi dia bisa menunggumu terlebih dahulu."

"iya, Terimakasih Mrs Jung"

"Anyaa kau panggil saja aku Umma. Kau ini kan sudah seperti anakku"

'Deg!'

'memanggil Umma.. Go Ahra boleh memanggilnya Umma...kenapa, kenapa hanya aku yang sduah jelas termasuk keluarga Jung tidak boleh memanggilnya Umma kenapa?!' teriak Hati Jae.

'Tes' air matanya tidak sanggup lagi ditampung, buru buru ia pergi dari sana sebelum mereka tahu Jae menangis.

'Grek' Pintu Kamar ditutup pelan Jae ia buru buru kekamarny menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Tidak sopan sekali dia itu, keluar tanpa pamit" kata Mrs Jung sebal

"tak apaa Umma, biarkan saja dia. Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita sampai mana ya tadi?"

SKIP TIME

Esoknya setelah Mr Jung dan anaknya Yunho pergi.

"Jae! Kemari kau" Jae menuju arah Mrs Jung, terlihat buku yang berserakan diperpustakaan Keluarga Jung.

"tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu diantara selipan didalam ribuan buku ini, dan aku aku sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi tugasmu sekarang adalah membereskan buku buku yang berserakan ini sesuai dengan Alpabet, dan.." Mrs Jung menunjuk sebuah tangga. "pakailah tangga ini untuk menaruh buku yang lebih tinggi. Mengerti?! Kalau sudah mengerti aku akan pergi, hari ini aku ada janji untuk minum teh bersama dengan Ahra. Selamat bersenang senang Namja Cantik"

'Brak' Pintu perpustakaan Jung pun ditutup. Meningalkan Jae yang berdiri melihat keseluruh arah yang dipenuhi ratusan buku yang berserakan, lalu ia menatap Rak Buku paling tinggi.

"Aigoo, bagaimana caranya aku menaruh buku di Rak paling tingi itu dengan kondisi seperti ini? Mrs Jung sungguh kejam" keluhnya. Ia mulai merapihan satu persatu buku yang ada di Rak bawah, saat ini pikirannya bercabang, ia memikirkan Bagaimana caranya ia menaruh Buku di Rak paling atas yang tingginya 2 kali liat darinya, Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunnie saat ini. sampai sekarang ia terus memendam perasaan takutnya sendiri, lalu apa yang direncanakan oleh Mrs Jung, semenjak kedatangan Ahra semua benar benar semakin buruk, terutama perlakuan dari Mrs Jung yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jae, bahkan tidak mau mengaggapnya ada.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu Jaejoong sudah mulai lelah, ia mengelus peutnya, perutnya sudah mulai ngilu ia tahu ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"akh, tinggal Buku yang ada di Rak paling atas saja, baiklah ayo kita selesaikan, aku pasti ibisa melakukannya." Dengan hati hati Jae membawa beberapa buku lalu menaiki tangga khusus untuk menaruh buku. Ia mulai menaki tangga itu, tap tap tap, Jae sendiri tahu akan bahaya yang ia adapi. Ia bisa saja jatuh dari tangga yang lumayan tinggi itu, tetapi dikalahkan oleh watak Keras Kepalanya. Itu juga salah satu sifat jelek ang tidak disukai Yunnie kepada Jae, 'Keras Kepala'

'Srek!' "A,akh!" Kaki Jae tidak memijak anak tangga dengan benar akibatnya Jae sedikit terpeleset

"Gwenchana, gwenchana tidak apa apa" Namja Cantik itupun kembali dengan kegiatannya merapihkan buku hingga selesai.

Malamnya.

" Coba lihat aku bawakan apa untuk mu dan Aegya" srek srek... "Tara!"

"wah! Puding Vanilla! Omoo Yunnie Gamsahamnida,"

"iya,apa yang tidak untuk mu sii Jae, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" Yuho selalu manyakan kabar Jae

"iya baik." Jawabnya bohong.

"baguslah, mm Jae cobalah kau berkomunikasi dengan Umma, aku fikir jika kau mendekati Umma dengan Perlahan ia akan merubah pandangannya terhadapmu."

Jaejoong seketika menatap Yunho tajam, ia agak sedikit sensitif. Yunho tiak tahu apa apa, tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat Ibunya. Tidak tahu bagaimana ia selalu tersakiti dengan kata katanya sehingga Jaejoong sendiri pun menajdi segan untuk mendekat.

"iya, siang tadi Mrs Jung.. maksudku eomeonie sedang pergi jad aku tidak ada waktu bersamanya." Jae tidak mau mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan Ahra dan bahwa Ummanya Yunnie sudah bertemu jua dengan Ahra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hei kau belum memberikan pelukan selamat datang kepadaku"

"aish, aku tidak mau memeukmu yang masih bau itu, mandi Palli!"

Dengan Gontai Yunho mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jae sendiri sedang belajar merajut di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Drrt Drrt Drrt' suara Handphone bergetar di atas Meja Rias. Jaejoong melirik Handphone itu.

'punya Yunnie'... Jae mendekati Handphone Yunho.

"Telfon dari seseorang tapi tidak tertera Nama..Tit" Jae mengangkat Telfon misterius itu.

"Haloo Yunho yaa, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat Telfon dariku sihh, aku kan ingin mengatakan Hal yang sangat penting padamu"

'Su, suara ini.. Go Ahra...' 'Tit' Jaejoong mematikan sambunganya lalu menauh kemabali Handphone Yunho

Jantungnya kini berdetak dengan cepat. Ternyata selama ini Yunho sudah berhubungan kembali dengan Ahra, asa cemas kini sudah sangat melanja Jae.

"BooJae apa yang kau lakukan" Yunho melihat Jae yang berdiri seperti patung.

"a,anyaa aku hanya ingin mengambil minyak kayu putih, aku sedikit mual"

"apa kau tidak apa apa? Mau ku panggilkan dokter?"

"tidak usah, aku baik baik saja setelah tidur nanti."

"Kau ini.. besok sudah bulan ke 5 aku tidak mau ada apa apa dengan anakku"

"heh, sudah kubilang tak apa Yunnie, Gwenchana aku tidur duluan. Maafkan aku Yunho" Jae menarik seimutnya.

"Iya, selamat malam Jae. Cup" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. tanpa a tahu bahwa Jaejoong sekarang sangat gelisah. Ia meneteskan air matanya diam diam.

Bersambung

Note: karena lagi sibuk banget. Aku benar benar Cuma punya sedikit waktu untuk menulis cerita *Curhat


	8. Chapter 8

"Jae tolong ambilkan Topi ku!"

"Jae bawakan aku Teh Hijau Cepat!"

"Jae Bereskan Meja makan!"

Semakin hari semakin Jae seperti Lelah dibuatnya (Mrs Jung) ia lama lama seperti Pembantu Pribadinya Mrs Jung. Ia selalu mengandalkan Jae untuk keperluan pribadinya. Ambil ini lah, ambil itulah. Bahkan tidak segan segan untuk menyuruh Jae yang lebih Extreme yang membahayakan Bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia sudah benar benar tidak peduli pada Jae.

Malamnya dikediaman Jung. Mr dan Mrs Jung sedang bebincang kecil sambil menonton TV. Jae ingin mengambil minum dibawah, sebelum itu ia harus melewati Ruang Keluarga dimana Tuan dan Nyonya besar bersantai sekarang. Mata Mrs Jung tidak lepas dari Jae dari ia keluar Kamar Hingga ia menuruni Tangga. Sesaat setelah Jae mengambil Minum, ia kembali kekamarnya. Tetapi.

'PRANG!'

"Aigoo bagaimana ini. aku memecahkan cangkirr" Teriak Mrs Jung dibuat buat sambil mlirik Jae,

Jae segera menghampiri mertuanya.

"eomeonie tidak apa apa?" tanya Jae cemas

"Kau tidak Lihat Apa!? Salah satu Cangkir koleksiku Pecah. Cepat bantu bersihkan sebelum aku terluka!"

"baik eomeonie.." Jae mulai mengambil pecahan pecahan cangkir.

Mrs terenyum puas, sedangkan Mr Jung hanya menatap Jae. Begitulah hampir keseharian Jae dirumah yang besar ini, jika Mrs Jung berhadapan dengan Mr Jung dan Yunnie perlakuannya terhadap Jae tidak se kejam ia dengan Jae jika hanya berdua.

Jae terus bertahan dalam kondisinya hamil lima bulan. Mrs Jung memang tidak peduli dengan Jae yang sedang Hamil, ia sudah tidak suka denganya dari awal bertemu. Tetapi tdak dengan Mr Jung diam dam, ia sebenrnya memperhatikan Jae.

"Sudah hentikan" suara datar Mr Jung mengaggetkan Jae yang sedang mengambil pecahan pecahan gelas dan Mrs Jung tentunya yang menatap kaget suaminya.

"T,tapi aku" Mrs Jung membela diri

"ku bilang berhenti memungut pecahan itu, lebih baik kau pergi kekamar saja"

Dalam situasi ini Namja Cantik itu bingung harus mendengarkan siapa. Ia putuskan untuk mengikuti Mr Jung yang paling ia hormati. Ia segera melenggang pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Yeobo kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu!?"marah Mrs Jung tidak suka dengan sikap suaminya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu" Mr Jung lagsung beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Mrs Jung terpaku menatap heran suaminya.

Tok tok tok seseorang mengetuk kamar YunJae,

"Abeoji! Ada apa Abeoji, silahkan masuk" kata Jae kaget melihat Ayah Mertuanya datang kekamarnya tiba tiba.

"Dimana Yunho? Dia belum atang juga?" tanyanya

"err, iya. Iya belum mengabariku lagi.." kat kata Jae terlihat sangat khawati. Mr Jung menatap Jae

"ini, aku dengar kau suka ini."

"Aaaa, i,inikan Cake kesukaanku... Abeoji Terimakasih banyak!" Jaejoong membungkukan badannya.

"sudah sudah, cepat kau masuk lagi bahaya kalau sampai anakmu kenap kenapa" Mr Jung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidak berlma lama membungkukan badan, khawatir akan Babbynya. Jae yang merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Mr Jung tersenyum bahagia. Mereka tidak tahu sedari tadi ada mata yang penuh dengan amarah menatap adegan haru tadi.

SKIP TIME

Ting tang ting, suara sendok, garpu, dan piring beradu dimeja makan, makan siang dirumah Keluarga Jung selalu sepi, karena semua sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Hanya Mrs Jung saja yang masih sering berada dirumah tetapi sekarang Mrs Jung sudah ditemani Jae.

'Yunnie.. sedang apa ya sekarang... kenapa minggu minggu ini ia jarang sekali menjawab telfon ku ya... apa dia..sedang bersama.."

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"I,iya eomeonie, maksudku Mrs Jung.." Jawab Jae kaget dibentak keras oleh Mrs Jung yang ternyata sedari tadi memanggil Jae.

"Kau ini Tuli ya? dasar Namja Sakit! Kau ni benar benar menyebalkan!"

Jae benar benar sakit hati dngan kata kata 'Namja Sakit'

"heh...! Cinjha! Jujur.. aku selalu muak melihatmu! Dari awal saja aku tidak pernah suka padamu, kau itu miskin! Dan tidak punya siapa siapa. Jangan harap aku akan menerimamu, meski Yunho ataupun sampai Suamiku membelamu,Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu! Camkan itu!" 'BRAK'

"Sekarang bereskan Meja makan ini! jika kau ingin makan bersmaku, kau juga yang harus membereskan semua!"

Tap tap tap Mrs Jung meninggalkan Jaejoong yang diam menunduk.

"Oh, satu lagi...aku hanya kasihan saja...jika suatu saat nanti anakmu terkejut dengan kenyatan bahwa Umma nya adalah seorang 'Namja'" tambahnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk jijik perut Jae.

"Tidak.." tiba tiba Jae mengatakan sesuatu

"Tidak akan terjadi..."

Mrs Jung kaget karena Jae sudah berani menantang tatapan si ratu Singa.

"itu tidak akan terjadi Mrs Jung. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini degan baik. Aku akan mengajarkan kepadaku untuk belajar dari kehidupan dan selalu berbuat kebaikan" Katanya dengan nada dan mata meyakinkan menatap Mrs Jung yang kaget. Kata kata Jae seperti sindiran untuk dirinya. Kini Mrs Jung sangat marah

'PLAK' tamparan keras di pipi Jae mendarat

'Bruk' Jae sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kurangajar kau ya! Dasar Tidak tahu diri! Lebih baik watu itu aku segera menghabisimu saja!"

Mrs Jung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kekamar atas.

"A,au... ashh.. hik , Yunnie kau dimana ?" Jaejoong mulai terisak tdak merubah posisinya.

Didalam kamar Jae terus menangis, ia belum pernah ditampar sekeras itu oleh siapapun.

'Tuut, tutt, tuut'

"Yunnie, angkat Telfonnya hik"

Sudah setengah jam lalu Jaejoong menelfon Yunho tetapi selalu tidak diangkat.

"Ummaa..Appa...oehalmeoni...aku rindu kalian..hik, saat ini aku benar benar membutuhkan seseorang. Aku tidak punya siapa siapa... hik, Namja Cantik itu memeluk Bantal. Mengirup Aroma Yunho yang masih menempel.

"hik, Yunho...Pulanglah" dan tidak lama iapun tertidur.

Tik, tik, tik Rintik rintik hujan mulai membasahi kota Seoul. Tidak terkecuali kediaman Jung yang besar ini.

"nggh" Namja cantik itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ng... a,apa sudah jam 10 malam.." ia beranjka dari tidurnya dengan perlahan. "a,aw..." ia memegangi perutnya, pertutnya sedikit ngilu. Ia mengambil ponselnya berharap ada miscall dari suami tercinta tetapi...

"tidak ada satupun... bahkan tadi akusudah menelfon berpluh puluh kali... aku... khawatir sekali... Babby... perasaan Umma tidak enak...aku akan menjemputnya sekarang" ia memutusakn untuk mejemput sang suami dikantor. Berharap segera bertemu secepatnya dengan sang kekasih sejatinya.

Jaejoong menjemput Yunho engan Taxi, ia selalu melihat sekeliing jalan, Restoran hingga toko di pinggir jalan. Ia terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi hal hal yang diinginkan.

'Deg!' matanya tertuju pada salah satu Restoran yang terkenal dengan suasana Romantis. Keluarlah Yunho dengan Ahra, Ahra menggelayutkan tangannya ke lengan suaminya manja. Sudah jelas apa yang ia khawatirkan, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. 'Sakit' itulah yang ia rasakan dadanya serasa dihantam Batu besar.

"Stop! Pak kita berhenti disini sebentar " Taxi itu berhenti, Jaejoong terus melihat kearah Yunho dan Ahra. Mereka seperi sedang membicarakan ssuatu. Je terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Tiba tiba ia melihat Ahra mendekat lalu 'CUP' adegan Ahre mencium Yunho tidak terhindarkan. Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi bisa menahan amarah rasanya ia ingin cepat cepat kesana lalu menampar Ahra.

Jaejoong membuka pintu Taxi lalu mendekati mereka berdua.

'Plak' Jaejoong menampar Ahra. Yunho dan Ahra sangat terkejut mengetahui Jae sudah berada didekat mereka.

"J,Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Yunho kaget Jaejoong tiba tiba menampar Ahra, Jae malah terheran heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Apa yang kulakukan hah!? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini Jung Yunho!" Jae sudah tidak peduli lagi orang orang menatap mereka, berbisi bisik satu sama lain dan sekalipun hujan rintik rintik yang terus membahasahi kota Seoul.

"hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti

"aku menelfon mu berpuluh puluh kali kau tidak pernah mengangkat satupun. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu. Tetapi kau malah berkencan dengan si Jalang itu!"

"O,opaa..aku takut" Ahra bersembunyi di balik Yunho.

"Brengsek , jangan sentuh Suamiku!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Ahra kasar. "a,akh Oppa!"

"Hei, Jaejoong tenanglah" Yunho melepaskan cengkraman Jae.

"Kau... kenapa kau malah membela dirinya dari pada aku!?" tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata cantiknya. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Yunho yang terus membela Ahra.

"Kau tidak mengerti... aku dan Ahra tidak.."

"Aku sudah tau.. aku sudah tau bahwa Ahra sudah kembali. aku sudah tau Ahra terus berhubungan denganmu salama berminggu minggu ini." Yunho Kaget dengan apa yang dibicarkan Jae.

"hik, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! aku sudah muak dengan mu! Kau tidak pernah tahu apa sudah kulakukan selama ini! aku lelah... hik, aku lelah dengan apa yang telah Ibumu lakukan terhadapku! Aku membenci kalian semua!

"Yah! Hentikan Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho membentak keras Jaejoong, didepan orang orang semua, didean Go Ahra.. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main, bagaimana ia bisa membentak istrinya sendiri yang sedang hamil, embela Perempuan lain didepannya. Dan yang paling parah, Yunho memakai embel embel Kim dan bukan Jung. Hancur sudah semua, Air mata Namja Cantik itu mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Hatinya begitu sesak.

'PLAK!' Jaejoong menampar Yunho, ia mulai berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam, masih tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Jae dan yang telah ia perbuat.

Tes tes tes... Hujan mulai menetes begitu deras, tetapi tidak menghentikan Jae yang terus berlari sambil menangis, ia sudah muak dengan segala hal. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan yang Yunho perbuat, sesungguhnya tidak akan jadi masalah untuk Jae jika ia terus mengalami ejekan atau suruhan dari Ibu mertuanya, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut dengan Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menanhannya.

Drrrssssss

Hujan sudah turun dengan lebat. Namja Cantik itu berhenti disebuah taman. Ia teduduk masih sambil terus menangis. "Umma, Appa, oehalmeoni.. apa yang harus Jejoong lakukan..A,akh"

Ia memegangi perutnya, perutnya sangat sakit. Pandanganya mulai gelap.. dai kejauhan seseorang datang membawa payung mendekati Jaejoong...

"a,akh..Hyung.. i,itukah kau?"

Dan semua gelap.

Bersambung


	9. Chapter 9

Haii terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah meriview ataupun dan mendukung ff inii. Im so happy actually! Tapi sekali lagi maaf aku baru bisa update seminggu atau bahkan 2 minggu karena lg sibuk sibuk buanget. Tapi aku akan terus coba yg terbaik. So...selamat membaca. dan bantu aku untuk bisa tau buat bikin spasi di FF ini! aku masih gangertii uhuhu

"e,eugh a,aw" Namja Cantik yang sudah berbadan dua ini terbangun dari sebuah tempat tidur. Ia melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan obat obatan dan bau sangat menyengat. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini, 'ini dimana?'

"Pagi Jae, kau sudah bangun?" suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi didengar, tetapi ia sudah sangat lama tidak mendengarnya.

"H,hyung? Kenapa kau...kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya

"aku menemukanmu ditaman, kau pingsan" katanya dengan suara hangatnya.

"akh, ia.. terimakasih Hyung." Jae teringat dengan kejadian semalam, kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan sampai akhirya berujung seperti sekarang ini. Pria bebadan tegap itu kemudian duduk dipinggir kasur. Memandang Jae lembut.

"kau.. ada apa dengan Yunho? Hingga kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya. Jae tetap terdiam tidak begeming, tatapannya kosong dengan raut muka sedih membuat Namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Yunho ini tak tega.

"yasudah lebih baik kau istirahat." Ia beranjak meninggalkan Jae, Jae kemudian menengok menatap punggung lebar Namja itu.

"Hyung!" panggilnya, Namja itu menengok ke arah Jae.

"...Mianhe... padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan sekarang... kau harus melihat keadaanku yang mengenaskan ini." Sedihnya. Namja itu tersenyum.

"hm... tidak apa Jae, kau tahukan sedari dulu aku akan sealalu membantu dan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Hehe... terimakasih Hyung"

"dan.. setelah kau merasa baikan. Aku akan minta penjelasanmu" Namja itu menunjuk nunjuk perut Jaejoong. Jae bingung menatap perutnya.

"Aishh... aku belum memberitahukan kehamilanku kecuali eomeoni dan aboeji"

Diluar kamar yang dihuni Jaejoong.

Namja berbadan tegap tadi duduk di sofa besar bertempat diruang keluarga, didepannya ada perapian yang diatasnya terdapat bingkai bingkai foro. Buku buku kdokteran pun banyak bertebaran dimana dimana.

Ada satu Namja lagi datang membawa cangkir berisikan kopi hangat. Lalu ia menaruh kopi itu dimeja disamping Sofa yang diduduki Namja berbadan tegap.

"Siwon...ada apa?" Namja yang memberikan kopi tadi terlihat khawatir.

"hmm... Jae.. ia sudah kembali"

Jaejoong sudah terlihat baikan, ia menatap langit langit Kamar. Ia meirik krah jendela yang cukup besar , disana banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk. Ia mendekati jendela itu, membuka jendelanya dan menghirup udaha pagi yang segar. Fikirannya kembali dengan kejadian semalam, ia tidak habis pikir sampai sekarang bahwa Yunho bisa bersikap seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Mungkin saja sekarang ini juga Yunho tidak akan mencarinya, dan berbalik ke Ahra. Namja Cantik itu membelai pelan perutnya yang sudah keliatan membuncit, lalu fikirannnya kembali dengan Namja yang sudah lama ia tidak bertemu, Hyungnya alias kakak dari Jung Yunho, ya. Jung Siwon. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara adik kakak Jung yang terkenal dengan ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan mempunya Karisma juga wibawa yang bersinar.

Juga teringat kembali akan jumpa pertamanya dengan dimana ia melihat sosok seorang Kakak yang hebat. Tidak angkuh dan tidak sombong, harus ia akui sangat berbeda saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho untuk pertama kali. Ia selalu menanggumi Siwon, hingga sekarang baginya ia adalah sosok Namja yang sempurna.

'Krieet' suara Pintu kamar terbuka

"Hyung... apa kau sudah baikan?" disana sudah berdiri sesosok Namja yang membawa nampan berisi soup dan teh hangat juga obat obatan.

"Kyuhyun!? Ahaha itu kau?" Jae hampir saja terlupa dengan sosok ini. dia adalah Choi Kyuhyun, asisten dari Jung Siwon. Kyuhuyun menempatkan nampan dimeja, lalu tersenyum kearah Jae yan masih menatap Kyhyun seolah tak percaya. Mereka lalu saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Tiba tiba yuhyun melepas pelukannya, matanya kiaan membesar lalmanatap jaejoong. Jaejoong yg kaget dengan lepasan peluka Kyuhyn.

"H,hyung...kau...hamil..." ia menutup mulutnya. Jae yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"a,aahaha waaa selamat Hyung aku sangat bahagiaa" Mereka saling berpelukan lagi satu sama lain, dua Namja Cantik itu tertawa bahagia.

"kenapa kau tidak mengabari kabar gembira ini hyung kepadaku atau Siwon?"

"mm... kau tau aku ingin sekali memberitahukan kabar ini kepada Hyung Siwon tapi.."

"ou, maaf aku lupa Hyung Yunho sangat Overprotective, apalagi menyangkut Hyung dan Siwon."

Ya, Siwon dan Yunho adalah kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur dikarenakan sifat ereka yan jauuh berbeda. Ditambah masalah yang menyangkut Jaejoong. kakak adik Jung itu pernah bertengkar hebat akibat memperebutkan Jaejoong si Namja Cantik. So, Yunho sangat Over Protective sekali dengan Jae.

" itu dulu, sekarang tidak." Jaejoong bertaka dengan nada sedih.

"Hyung...ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuhyuh khawatir. Baginya Jaejoong sudah dianggap seperti Hyung dan Ummanya sendiri.

"anii, Gwenchana... aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya..mm..bagaimana kabarmu dengan Hyung Siwon?" tanya Jae antusias ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"a, baik baik saja. Ada apa Hyung?"

"aa tidak ada.. kau masih setia mengikuti Hyung yaa, Umma Appa mu bagaimana apa mereka baik baik saja?"

"iya, mereka baik baik saja. Walaupun setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Siwon. Aku akan mengabdi padanya"

Kyuhyun ditemukan oleh Siwon ketika Kyuhyun berumur 14 dan Siwon beumur 23, pertemuan mereka berdua tidak diduga duga. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencuri Dompet Siwon teapi tertangkap oleh Siwon, saat pertamakali bertemu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang nakal dan susah diatur, tetapi ia sangat menyayangi binatang. Siwon memutuskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun menjadikannya Asisten untuk Prakteknya. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sebenarnya anak yang pintar, tetapi karena lingkungan tinggal Kyuhyun dahulu dijalan yang tak memiliki siapa siapa, harus merubah kelakuan dan sifatnya menjadi keras. Hingga sampai suatu saat Kyuhyun berumur 18 tahun ia telah mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya adalah Kolektor Seni yang terkenal kekayaannya di Korea. Mereka tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membuang Kyuhyn hanya saja ia diculik oleh salah satu Babby Sitter yang ingin menjualnya. Disaat ia harus memilih untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya atau bersama Siwon, ia lebih memilih Siwon karena, Siwonlah yang sudah paing berjasa dalam hidupnya. Itu sekilas cerita dari Choi Kyuhyuh. Hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tetap setia pada Siwon.

"emm sebelum kita lanjutkan bercerita, ini dimana Kyu?"

"hmm.. memang sdikit jauh dari Seoul, ini adalah daerah terpencilnya Seoul. Siwon memilih tinggal disini untuk membantu warga agar tidak terlalu jauh untuk berobat."

"ooh... lalu.. baju ini.. kau yang menggantikannya?"

"mm..bukan..mungkkin itu Siwon.."

"Aapa!? Siwon?!" muka Jaejoong sudah memerah seperti Apel. Ia idak menyangka bahwa Hyungnya sendiri yang menggantikannya baju.

"aakh maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku merepotkan kalian"

"kenapa harus minta maaf? Itukan sudah tugas Siwon untuk mengobati Pasien, baiklah Hyung Cantik, makan Soup yang masih panas ini. dan jangan lupa meminum obat antibiotik yang sudah kusiapkan"

" ."

Itulah acara Reuniana natara Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

Malamnya mereka mengadakan makan bersama dirumah, karena siang hingga malam Siwon dan Kyuhyun sibuk, jadi mereka baru bisa makan bersama saat malam.

"Jae, terimakasih atas masakan yang enak ini ya" kata Siwon.

"iya Hyung! Ini enaak, terimakasih banyak" tambah kyuhyun.

"hmm, iya sama sama, aku sduah banyak merepotkan kalian. Jadi aku hanya bisa membantu ini saja" balas Jae ramah.

"jadi berapa usia kehamilanmu?" tanya Siwon to the point sambil masih memakan makan malamnya.

"5 bulan"

"waw usia lima bulan kau berani berlari lari kehujanan, tanpa memikirkan bayimu" kata Siwon santai

Jaejoong terdiam menghentikan makan malamnya, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar, bisa bisanya ia melakukan halseperti itu tanpa memikirkan anak yang dikandungnya. Betapa egoist.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Siwon agar tidak melanjutkan bicranya. Itulah sifat buruk Siwon bebricara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tersebut

"gwenchana Kyu, apa yang dikatakan Hyung benar"

"Siwon kau ini sudah membuat Hyung Sedih tau! Padahal baru saja bertemu lagi kau tidak juga berubah!" Kyuhyun kesal karena Siwon telah membuat Hyung kesayanganya ini bersedih.

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja"

"tapi jangan disaat kita sedang makan bersama, lihat Hyung jadi tidak mau makan lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk, nunjuk Jae.

"kau ini, dia saja terlihat biasa menerima perkataanku, beda dengan kau yang selalu marah ketika aku memberikan nasihat."

"Yah! Jangan keluar dari topik, jangan samakan aku dengan Hyung, Siwon!" Kyuhyun berdiri sambil mengacungkan garpu yang berisi daging kearah siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"ihihihi... kalian ini benar benar tidak berubah ya, selalu bertengkar" kata Jaejoong yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku Hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Hyuung kenapa kau malah tertawa aku kan membelamu"

"ahaha maafkan aku Kyuniee"

Makan malam pun diakhiri dengan canda tawa bersama.

Pukul meunjukan jam 12 malam, semua penghuni rumah sudah tertidur pulas, hanya hewan malam saja yang masih berkeliaran dan suara suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Terkecuali namja cantik ini, iya masih terjaga, merasakan udara malam. Fikirannya berkeliaran berkeliaran membayankan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jae kau masih disini?"

"H,hyuung... i,iya... kau belum tidur juga?"

"begitulah. Kau memikirkan Yunho kan?" tanya Siwon tepat pada sasaran.

"aku.." Jae memberikan tampang sedih. Sesungguhnya Siwon selalu tau apa yang dipirkan oleh dari pada Yunho sendiri.

"Cepat atau lambat, adikku akan menemukan keberadaanmu"

"mm, aku tahu itu hyung. Tapi aku ragu apa dia akan mencariku"

Siwon melihat intens namja yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta itu, tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Ia menggerakan tangan nya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Jae.

"hmm, memang kau sudah berapa lama bersamanya?" ia melenggang masuk kedalam

"hyung..."

"cepat kau masuk kedalam, diluar udara sudah tidak bagus" katanya lalu ia melanjutkan masuk kedalam. Jae meliha punggung itu pergi, Jae sendiri tahu bahwa Hyungny itu sangat menyayanginya walaupun sedikit cuek. Tak beralama pun Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam.

Ditempat lain.

'BRAK!'

"Arrg! Cepat kau cari lagi!"

"Ba,baik Tuan muda..." Body guard berbaj hitam itu dengan cepat pergi dari ruangan Yunho. Mrs Jung yang sedari tadi melihat kegilasahan yang teramat dari anaknya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mendekati anaknya.

"Yunho.. cobalah kau untuk tenang mereka pasti akan menumakannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Sudah satu hari 24 jam penuh aku mencarinya tapi tidak aku temukan dimanapun!"

"mungkin... namja itu pergi jauh sekali.."

"Dengan keadaan nya seperti itu, itu tidak mungkin! Ia tidak membawa apa apa selain badannya Umma!"jawabnya sambil membentak, nafasna terlihat naik turun. Kemudian Yunho kembali menatap Ummanya.

"Umma... pasti Umma mengatakan sesuatu padanya bukan?! Katakan apa yang Umma lakukan!?" ia mulai mencengkram bahu ibunya kuat. Sambil terus menatap tajam.

"Ia mengatakan sesuatu antara Aku dengan Ahra! Apa yang Umma katakan padanny!?" katanya sambil terus meracau.

"Lepaskan Jung Yunho! Aku itu Ibumu!" Benak Mrs Jung. Yunho melepas cengkramannya, mengambl nafas dalam dalam

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, orang pertama yang akan aku salahkan adalah Umma, ingat itu Umma!"

Minggu 26 mei 2015

"Selamat pagi! Kyuhyun,Hyung."

"Pagi"

"Pagi Hyung, waa Pancake!" Kyuhyun segera duduk dimeja makan dengan wajah senangnya. Beda dengan Siwon yang menghampiri Jae yang sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur lalu mengusap kepala Jaejoong sambil mengatakan "terimakasih, kau segeralah makan juga"

Kyuhyun hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Siwon dari meja makan. Sambil memakan makannnya.

"Heihei, kau ini tunggulah kita kan akan makan bersama" kata Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Yang diusap malah cemberut, Kyuhyun kesal dengan kebiasaan Siwon yang suka mengusap kepala itu.

"hihi, tidak apa. Aku tahu Kyuhyun sudah lapar" kata Namja Cantik ini menyusul Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"ne Hyung, kau masih ingat saja aku suka dengan Pancake bikinan mu"

"telat dulu yang ada dimulutmu itu kyu"

"diam kau Siwon"

"kenapa kau jadi kesal padaku sepert itu?" perdebatan kecilpun dimlai. Jae Cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereke berdua yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

"hihi tentu saja Kyuhyun, oya apa didekat sini ada pasar? Aku ingin membuat Kimbab untuk malam nanti"

"Ada Hyung, ayo nanti akan aku antarkan"  
"Tidak usah, biar aku saja ya mengantar Jae"

"ngg Hyung tak apa aku dengan Kyuhyun saja"

"usiamuu lima bulan hampr memasuki enam bulan, kalau terjadi apa apa ditengah jalan bagaimana siapa yang akan membawamu dan membantumu?"

"overprotective sekali"

"male pregnancy itu beda dari biasanya. Waktu melahirkan umumnya saat memasuki bulan ke 7, paling cepat 5 dan paling lama 9" jelas Siwon. Jae hanya ber oh ohh ria.

"baiklah. Aku akan jaga dirumah"

Siangnya Siwon dan Jae kepasar menaiki mobil Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa harus stay dirumah.

"Hyung, apa Kyuhyun tidak apa apa?"

"ng"

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi sangat antusias mengajaknya pergi. tidak sampai 20 menit mobi hitam Jaguar milik Siwon sudah mula parkir

"Sudah sampai disini pasarny"

"... kalau sedekat ini kita usah menaiki mobil. Jalan saja juga bisa, ini sekat sekali Hyung," protes Jae. Siwon menengok Jae menatapnya.

"Jae. Kau sedang hamil. Apa kau mau berjalan 20 menit sambil membawa kantong yang berat"

'Brek' Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya.

Jaejoong yang masih didalam mobil tersenyum sendiri, terharu akan perhatian Hyung terhadapnya. Mereka berdua berjalan kedalam pasar, semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami istri yang serasi, Istri yang canti dan Suami yang berwibawa, membawa mobil mahal hanya untuk kepasar. Perfect. Pantas saja dibicarakn semua pasang mata yang melihatnya. Mana lagi Siwon adalah Dokter terkenal, dan tidak pernah sekali pun repot repot datang kepasar hanya untuk menemanii seseorang berbelanja.

"Hyung sepertinya kita dibicarakan."

Bisik Jae khawatir, Siwon malah tersenyum biasa saja tidak menganggapi.

Mereka kini sedang memilih milih sayuran. Mata jae sangat teliti memilih sayuran yang masih segar.

"mm... wortel, selada, seledri, jamur, timun.. kau mau apa Hyung?"

"ani, up to you"

"Huh selalu saja seperti itu.. baiklah... oh Kyuhyun!" tangannya mengambil Kol yang tersedia. Tiba tiba tangan Siwon menenghantikan Jae untuk mengambil Kol tersebut. Jae yang bingung melirik Siwon penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyuhyun tidak suka Kol, ia suka Brokoli"

Jae kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Bibirnya tertarik melengkung. Ia tersenyum

"okeyy aku akan mengambil brokoli, Ajumma aku beli ini ya!"

Skip time

"kau mabuk brokoli" kata Siwon melihat Kyu yang sudah ambruk disandaran Sofa dekat perapian.

"kau tak apa Kyu, maafkan aku ya aku terlalu banyak memasak brokoli untukmu."

"gwenchana Hyung, A,aww perutkuu"

Jaejoong meletakan handuk hangat diperut Kyuhyun,

"Gamsahamnida Hyung" jaejoong tersenyum lembut,

"ashh" tiba tiba perut Jae terasa sakit.

"Hyung! Kau tak apa?"

"aku tidak apa apa, aegya hanya sedikit menendang nendang, hihi sepertinya a tahu kalau hyungnya sedang sakit jadi ia khawatir" kata jae mencairkan suasana.

"uugh aegya kau jangan cemaskan aku dan Ummamu yaa." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap usap perut Jae.

"hihi, yasudah aku keatas dulu ya"

"baiklah hyung"

Dikamar Jae duduk dipiggir kasur. Matanya melihat kearah Handphone, 70 Miscall 35 sms.

"Yunnie.."

Cklek suara pintu kamar terbuka,

"Hyung.." Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jae, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"dia tidak akan tinggal diam, da pasti akan mencarimu dimanapun kau berada"

Namja cantik itu terdiam.

"aku... "

"..." dua duanya terdiam. Siwon menunggu Jae untuk melanjtkan bicaranya.

"aku merindukannya... tapi... selama di Seoul ini ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan aku dirumah"

"meninggalkamu dengan Umma?"

"heh.. itu masalahnya...sejujurnya aku idak apa apa berama umma, tapi... sampa ahra kembali datang aku sudah tidak sanggup.." matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca.

"ia kembali?" tanya Siwon juga kaget mendengar Ahra kemabli, fikirannya balik lagi kepada sang Ibu. Siapa lagi yang menyuruh Ahra datang kecuali Ummanya. Karena Ummanya lah yang sangat menentang hubungan antara Jae dengan Yunho.

"Yunho.. tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu secepat itu Jae."

"aku tidak tahu, sudah dua mingu aku melihatnya berjalan beduaan bersama Ahra! Dan ia tidak mau mengakuinya sampai aku mengatakan semua itu hik." Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"aku sangat mencitainya tetapi aku takut akan semua hal hyung!"

Siwon memandang Jae yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu.

Grep

Jaejoong terkejut, tangannya digenggam oleh Siwon. Akhornya mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Jae ka bisa tinggal disini semaumu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu"

Jaejoong terus mendengarkan Siwon.

"aku akan mendukungmu, aku akan membantumu, aku akan selalu menjagamu...aku... bisa menjadi Ayah dari anak ini"

DEG, Jae benar benar tidak menyangka jika Hyungnya akan mengatakan seperti itu, dan sekarang ini ia todak bisa bergerak, serasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan dan kata kata Siwon. Siwon terus menatap Jae, tangannya juga terus mengenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"aku mencintaimu"

'BRAK'!

Kedua pasang mata tiba tiba bergerak kearah pintu. Seorang Namja gagah dengan nafas terengah engah dan matanya yang melotot sedang menatap mereka.

"Jaejoong..."

"Yu,Yunho..."

Bersambung


End file.
